Harry Potter and the Rise of Raven
by GanjiaQueen91
Summary: Rowena Aziza Patton has lived the life of a Muggle addicted to Harry Potter, until years after the death of her father, she finds out that all of the stories are true, and that she's a witch. Follow her on her journey as, in 1971, she finally joins the wizarding world to attend Hogwarts and finds Love, Friendship, and the key to immortality waiting for her OC/Klaus Rated M 4 Later
1. Chapter 1 ( His Damn Obsession)

SO ITS FINALLY HERE! The GanjiaQueen has posted her first Fanfic! alert the media! tell Stoners and Readers everywhere your Savior has arrived!hmmm I thought Id get more applause! oh well, hey everyone its me your resident Hufflepuff and this is my new crossover Fic. I hope you all love it as much as I do and get into it. The cross over part wont come to later chapters so if your only here to see my Hufflepuff version of Niklaus Mikalson I say Stick it out. It will be well worth the wait! The Rise of Raven is about how Rowena gets sent back in time via a portkey her father made before he died... or did he.. with alot of luck some help from our favorite Gryffindore princess and alot of snark. you will see just how the Raven Rises.

 **DISCLAIMER:All rights and proceeds go to our Lord and Savior JKR for only the Holy could have written HP**

 **A/N: Soo thank you too a very kind and great fellow writer Nettie! I actually have an edited first chapter, i will try and get the other chapter edited as i know they most likely read horribly. hopefully with this chapter fixed others will want to stay and see what happens to or herione. if you havent read any of Nettie's work please look her up at Nettiet68. Shes not my Beta so any and all who would like to become my Beta the job is still up for grabs! remember R &R!**

Chapter 1 - His Damn Obsession.

"Your father and his damn obsession!" I heard my mother yell from down the hall in my father's old study.

I then heard her huff followed by a loud thump and then "Rowena!".

I placed my copy of Jane Eyre down and followed her voice until I came to my father's study, watching as she struggled to break into my father's Hogwarts' trunk. The thing had been locked and sealed since the day my father died, five years ago. No-one knew how to open it, or quite frankly where it came from. It was as if it had shown up sealed by magic my mom used to say, making us both laugh, it was because of my father's poorly concealed obsession with the Wonderful Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

My father and I had read all the books, along with seeing all the movies more than a few times. It was an obsession he had slowly, yet surely, passed on to me. That was until he died when I was 12, and I never picked up another Harry Potter book, movie, or themed product again.

"Mother, what are you doing? You know that thing won't open, you're wasting your time,." I say in a exasperated voice as I continue to watch as she keeps jabbing a rather sharp steak knife into the cracks of the seal in a vain attempt to crack it open.

She gave it one last jiggle before she slumped to the floor and said "Dammit, there is something moving around in this damn thing and I can't even open it!"

Seeing the tears appear in my mother's eyes made me soften my approach as I went to her and said "I know, Mom, but maybe its time you just moved it back to the attic? It's not opening and your only gonna drive yourself crazy. I'm sure that Dad would have wanted you to leave it alone. Whatever is inside, if there is anything, can stay in there. I for one think you should get rid of all this stuff."

My eyes roam the room, which has more HP memorabilia then one person should have. There was a Hogwarts House tea set sitting on Dad's desk, along with banner of the house of Snakes all around. My father had said he was what they would have called a Slytherin with a Gryffindor heart and the intelligence of the great Rowena Ravenclaw, h-ence why he had named me after his favorite Founder of Hogwarts.

He had first edition copies of all the books in a tall glass book case, all opened to his favorite chapter of each book. To the left of that, was a film model of the Firebolt Harry was supposed to have owned, hanging proudly, as if just waiting to actually start to move. Under it was another glass case, smaller in structure, with every main characters' wand replica on display.

I smiled slightly as I remember my father telling me that when I was 11 I'd finally be able to go and get my wand. He had made a big show of it, taking me to Florida to the Harry Potter theme park . It was the last birthday I would spend with him,.

"I can't just throw this stuff out, this was your father's thing's." I heard Mom's voice crack and instantly turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry, but I just don't like seeing you upset and trying to find answers in all this stuff. Dad was obsessed and well… it got him killed!" I yell, allowing my frustration and anger to seep through.

I wanted to mourn my Father, I wanted to even cry as much as my mom does. However I couldn't. If my father hadn't been after some rare HP Movie artifact, he never would have been robbed and killed for it, leaving my mother and I alone without him.

My mom looked up at me, her beautiful gold brown eyes unlike my own green ones, shining with tears as she tried but failed to give me a watery smile. "You're right, Row, I should stop. It's been five years, and just because I think I'm hearing things does not give me a right to let my imagination run wild with me." She grips my hand to reassure me as she gets up and says "Have you finished your school work? I won't be going easy on the essay because of the day."

I smiled and said "Of course, Mom, and I would never expect you too."

I kiss her cheek and watch as she readjusts her clothes, and then, after a moment of silence, she speaks again. " I'll have dinner ready in a hour, and seeing as your done with your schoolwork, I suggest you get started on your applications, those admittance essays won't write themselves."

She smiles heartily as I nod in compliance and watch her move out of the room. I sigh, taking one last look around, thinking again how even now I don't have any feelings about my father being gone, even five years to the day. No tears will come; it's not that I didn't love my father, it's just that I don't seem to be able to feel sorrow over him being gone.

I remember six months after my father had died, my mom sent me to a therapist in the hope that I would tell them why I wasn't upset. Yet even to them I just couldn't open up and explain. So it was with that thought, as I started to exit my father's old study, that I heard a rattling coming from my father's trunk. It had to be the sound my mom heard that had had her going crazy trying to open it. I hadn't touched the thing since my mother had found it sitting in the attic. She had brought it to the study because it had been where my father had normally kept his memorabilia, although she had found it strange that she never even knew he had this trunk with the Hogwarts' crest on top of it.

I walked up to it, my curiosity getting the better of me. It seemed to glow the closer I got to it and I leaped back when, as I touched it, the top sprung open, giving out a

blast of dust and air. I fanned in front of my face and peered into the now open trunk.

Inside was like nothing I had ever seen. It looked as if it went down several feet into the ground and was filled with not only books on a varying array of 'magical' topics. But sitting in the center on top of everything, was an envelope with my name on it. I recognized my father's elegant handwriting. My mother was jealous of his handwriting, saying he wrote like a girl. I slowly picked it up, and turned it over to pull out the letter inside. I unfolded the aged paper and began to read.

Dearest Rowena,

My heir and loving daughter, if you are reading this, then I am already gone. Forgive me for what I have to tell you now and one day when we meet again I pray you will be able to offer that forgiveness.

You are a Witch, Rowena! I know you and your mother all thought my obsession with Harry Potter was just that an obsession. However, you are wrong.

To get you to understand what I am telling you, I must first tell you how and why I came to your world. My name is Levi Godric Patton, heir to the nobel and most ancient house of Patton. I graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 1932 from the proud and respected house of Salazar Slytherin. A true shock seeing as our family are direct descendents of Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

When I was 15, I acquired a gift that was meant to only be given to the females of our line, however it skipped my older sister and was given to me. I was a seer.

In 1945, my best friend, Albus Dumbledore, had just defeated what to us was the darkest wizard known to mankind, Gellert Grindelwald, a malicious and unpleasant man. , However, on the very night that Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, I had a vision. I saw the wizarding world in disarray, and only a former shell of what it used to be. I saw the world brought down by a vile snake faced man who could only be thwarted by a little boy with a lightning bolt scar on his head. Then I saw something very different, and it is that thing that brought me to your universe. It is the same thing that had me use the Imperius Curse on a young Joanne Rowling and give her the idea for the Harry Potter series.

I woke up the next morning knowing all that would happen in the next sixty odd years, and with that knowledge came the ability to stop it. However I didn't know how;, I simply knew that I needed to write the books to tell the story but not to the wizarding world or the Muggles that lived outside of it. No, I needed to tell the story to a world where Magic truly doesn't exist. That is the world your mother is from and the world you straddle.

I spent the next forty years trying to stop Voldemort from killing the Potters and every time I failed. That's when I had the last vision I was able to have before I came to your world. It showed me with your mother and you as a baby. It was then that I realized what must be done, and for that I must ask your forgiveness again. In this world, your magic does not work, just as mine does not. However, this trunk is the portkey I made to come to your world, It will take you back to my world when you're ready.

Now here is what I must ask for forgiveness, my pet. Harry Potter is not the true Savior of the wizarding world: You are. I know you must think me crazy and wish to rip this up and throw it away. However before you do, I ask that you touch my trunk and say 'Portus'. I know you know that this is the activation word for portkeys. I have taught you as much as I can in a world without magic, and I have given you the tools to accomplish this great feat. However, I also know that you are not the little girl I left behind anymore. So I tell you all of this because you do have an option.

It is not 1997, and in my world all is now in chaos. Volemort won in reality. The books I wrote were my wishes and how I had hoped to make the future go. Silly me, didn't realize It never happened because I was not the one to fix it. Because of all this you have a choice. You can choose to leave your mother and your world behind, to join mine in the past where you can help fix it, or you can remain here with your mother.

This trunk once activated will take you to the Patton Manor house in Wiltshire, England. Once there, I'm certain my mother will find you and get you prepared to begin this journey. If not, you can close the trunk and it will never open again. Rowena, the choice is yours. I miss and love you dearly, my pet, and if I know you as well as I think I do, then I shall be seeing you soon.

Love always,

Your Father.

Tears. That is what I felt first, tears, warm and salty as they made lines down my face. I had at some point taken a seat in front of the trunk, reading my father's words. I looked up and back around the room, seeing it for the first time in a new light. I had always wondered why the things in my father's study looked nothing like the themed products you could buy online. My father used to joke and say "I have an authentic maker". Now I see, none of it was fake, not the obsession nor the glee in his eye as he talked about magic as if it were real. Nor his lack of enthusiasm for the movies and the castle they chose to house Hogwarts, always saying "It looks way cooler in person". It was sayings like that that had me realizing my father was a Wizard which meant I was a Witch, and not just any Witch… I was a Pureblood. I dropped the letter and stood up about to scream and then remembered my mother down in the kitchen.

For a split second I wanted to run down to her and tell her everything I had just read, but now I knew I couldn't. My mom would sooner have me committed to a

psych ward than believe that magic truly existed. She only put up with my dad because he was rich , handsome and loveable. three qualities my mother felt every man should possess if he had wanted to be with her.

I picked up the letter and re-read it one more time, attempting to grasp just what my father wanted from me. If what he was saying was true, then my father had been (a) over a 100, (b) a Wizard, and (c) the actual writer of the Harry Potter stories. That last concept wasn't as farfetched as the others. However it was the last few lines that stuck out. Harry Potter was not the savior of the wizarding world, I was, and if I wanted to help them it was my choice.

In spite of not having picked up a HP book in over five years, the idea of actually doing magic and joining the wizarding world had me feeling like my five year old self again, just wishing to 'swish and flick'. I knew I was taking a leap of faith but thinking that should the worst come to worst, when I say the activation word, nothing will happen, I'll close the trunk and go on with my life.

So with that final thought, I grabbed the top of the trunk and whispered "Portus". As the last syllable left my mouth, I felt a strange tug at the middle of my stomach, and


	2. Chapter 2 ( Patton Manor)

**DISCLAIMER: We all wish we owend HP, however I dont and we all know who does, so lets keep all money and proceeds going to JKR, however because HPRR belongs to me lets keep reading!**

Chapter 2 ( Patton Manor)

The first thing I noticed was that I was lying down on soft sheets, and I figured I must have dreamed the entire thing. The room was pitch black as I opened my eyes and started to reach over to the nightstand to see my phone. I needed to know what time it was, I couldn't imagine my mom letting me sleep through dinner. As I reached out, my hand hit air, and I finally sat up, rubbing my eyes and trying to see where my nightstand was. It was then that I realized I was not in my bed.

I stumbled out of the bed and over to the nearest wall in hopes of finding a light switch but found my way blocked by something large and rectangular. I tripped over what I thought was a box and landed with a crash, and that's when the light in the room, or should I say torches, came to life, and I found myself standing in a very opulently decorated room. It was then that I noticed that the bed I had been lying in had dark green satin sheets and a black duvet.

I also noticed for the first time that someone else was in the room, and to my complete and total shock, it was my father. I watched as he replaced his wand and then walked closer to me, his hands held out in a form of open surrender.

"Hello, child, do you know where or who you are?" my father asked, as he finally got close enough to me that I could see his face, and I realized he looked only slightly younger than the man I had last seen five years ago.

I didn't know what to say or even how to respond, all I knew was that I was officially not dreaming. Or at least I didn't think I was, as I stared at my father in wonder for he . I stare at him still lost in my own wonderment. My father was dressed as I had never seen him dressed before, in dark trousers and a waistcoat. His long dark brown hair was gelled back and slick. He looked extremely regal and like someone out of a regency era novel.

"Can you speak?"

I was brought out of my thoughts by his words, and so I said "What? Are you daft? Of course I can speak! And as to your earlier questions, Father, I know exactly who I am, and I would presume if you're here, I must be in Patton Manor."

Shocked, the calm façade he was presenting, melted away as he said, "Father?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. How could he send me to a place where he has no idea who the hell I am!

"Yes, Father, as in the person who's whose last name I share, the very same person who married my mum and created me, Rowena Aziza Patton!" I half screamed at my still paling father. His own green eyes, so much like mine, widened as I continued. "You can't honestly tell me that you're a sSeer and you never saw me! You sent me here!"

From the confusion he displays, I can see my screaming at him hasn't helped.

"I'm sorry… Rowena… was it? But I have no Iidea who you are, and I can assure you I have no children."

I sigh in exasperation and look down to see that what I had tripped over was the trunk that had brought me here. Now this should get his attention! I calmly reach down to the trunk and say, "Then how did I get this?" I point and start to open the trunk, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding when it opened and inside was everything including the letter that started all this.

I watch as my father leans over the trunk and runs a hand over the books and whispers, "how?", a look of true shock and bewilderment lighting his features.

I grab the letter and hand it to him, wishing I had a way to explain. However that was just something for which my father never prepared me. I watch as his eyebrows furrow and then shoot up to his hairline. He looks frantically between me, the letter, and the trunk.

After re-reading the letter, he sat heavily on the bed and said, "I failed." He kept whispering it, and then he looked up to me and said, "It was you all along; that's why I was given the gGift, not my sister. Do you have the gGift?" He looks at me expectantly and then shakes his head before I can answer and says, "Of course not. It says here you grew up in a world where magic doesn't even exist. How I found such a world is going to puzzle me until I find it again. But how did you get here?"

He finally looks back over to me and I'm still shocked, so I say the first thing that comes to mind., "I was hoping you could answer that, Father, since as your letter says, all I know of magic is…"

He cuts me off. "Yes, yes, these books I wrote! Pray tell, do you have these books?"

I look at him, shocked that he's going along with this.

"So wait… you believe me?" I ask, still a little confused and willing to ignore questions about Harry Potter and the books.

"Well, yes. You were able to come through the wards. The Patton family has been on this land for nearly sixteen generations, and the blood wards have just strengthened with each new generation. You wouldn't have made it through were you not a blood relative or a Patton by marriage. And I'm also reading a letter addressed to you in my own hand. Those two reasons are reason enough to make me believe you, no matter how outrageous. Now about those books..."

He looks pointedly at me, and I have to keep the chuckle from escaping my lips, the look in his eyes more familiar than any other look from him. It was one that said only the truth would be accepted. And it was one he had used countless times on me as a child when in trouble. Instead of speaking, I reached into the trunk and found the Slytherin house themed copies of the HP series and handed the box set over to him.

He looked up at me and said, "Slytherin colors?"

It was a question to which I had an answer. " In my world there isn't a child, hell a person alive, who doesn't know the name Harry Potter. It wasn't just books, there were movies and a theme park dedicated to what's called 'The Wonderful Wizarding World of Harry Potter', where you could buy things like Hogwarts robes and wands, along with Butterbeer and ride rides."

He was looking at me intently and so I continued. "That set is one of four sets, one for each house of Hogwarts. You once told me that had you gone to Hogwarts you would have been sorted into Slytherin. It shocked me considering your favorite founder was Rowena Ravenclaw, hence you naming me after her."

I finished and looked back at my now standing father and watched as he paced back and forth, mumbling under his breath, "So I went to your world where I used an Unforgivable on a Muggle, and all for what? Just to send you back here _? What was my plan?_ And how in all of Merlin's name could I have imperiusedused the Imperius Curse on this Joan if magic doesn't work in your land! Yet somehow you used a portkey to get back here, which means some magic or at the very least my magic works in this magic-less land of yours… How was I to prepare you for a journey and yet not know what it is you're exactly supposed to do?"

That was something even I didn't know;, it was crazy that he would send me back here, wherever here is, as I'm clearly not in nineties London if the way my father is dressed is any indication, but then again wizards dressed and acted like it was still the Victorian era. So I speak up. "Father, what's the date?"

He stopped his pacing and looked over to me as if he had forgotten I was even there. "OH! Of course you must be completely confused, I mean what are you wearing? Is that even comfortable?"

Putting aside for one moment that he hasn't answered my question, I glance down at myself and realized I must look preposterous to him in my brightly colored leggings and silver sports dress. But that wasn't nearly as harrowing as the date that came out of his mouth after I point out that he hasn't answered my question. "Father, the date!"

"The date my child is July 31st 1971, and when might you have come from?"

I was shocked and a little dumbfounded. It was Harry's birthday but it was literally ten years before he would even be born. "That can't be right, Father, I'm in the wrong time. I should be with Harry and his friends to help defeat Voldemort; I mean that's why all this is happening because, according to you, I truly am the chosen one."

My father runs a hand over his head and then says, "No, you're exactly where you are supposed to be, I wouldn't have set the portkey to bring you here if this wasn't the place for you. Now tell me of your magical training, do you own a wand?"

I blinked at the abrupt change in subject, magical training? I mean in theory I had some training because my father had always kept me thinking hypothetically about being a witch. But did I own a real wand? No. And could I actually cast a spell? That was a big fat no, so I just shook my head and said, "There's no real magic where I'm from, although the year before you died you took me to that theme park I mentioned and got me a fake wand."

He looked at me incredulously and said, "Then there is only one option, and that must be why I sent you so far back:, you must attend Hogwarts."

I blanched. "I can't go to Hogwarts. I'm seventeen and already of age, and I can't just attend Hogwarts as a seventh year with no prior knowledge."

My father shook his head and said, "No, of course not, and that's why I'll be giving you a de-ageing potion. I will owl Albus and tell him that my little sister - no that would be suspicious -my daughter will be joining us at Hogwarts this year."

Now I knew I looked like a dumb little sisterthunderstruck as I said, "Excuse me but us?"

My father smiled and said, "Yes, us. I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. With the de-ageing potion I can get you back to the age of eleven, in body at least. Now are you certain there aren't any spells you know, or maybe practiced for fun seeing as you owned a fake wand?"

I shrugged and then remembered a conversation I had had with my father on my tenth birthday.

" _Now, Rowena, I want you to repeat after me and move your arm like this."_

 _I watched as my father rolled his arm and twisted it in a complicated manor, holding on to a replica Elder Wand as he spoke an incantation over the pages of the last Harry Potter book._

" _Humino Acende Mememro Santam," he said three times, while tracing the book._

 _I used a replica of Hermione Granger's wand at the time, and copied my father over and over again until the movements and the incantation were memorized._

" _What's that spell supposed to be for, Daddy?" I innocently asked. I knew the spells didn't work but always wanted to know what it was they did just in case, I never knew I might just get a Hogwarts letter._

" _Well, my Pet, this spell will allow you to pick your favorite character from the books and have them become a real person, wouldn't that be fun? Just think, to go to Hogwarts with Hermione Granger at your side."_

However, it was now thinking back on it, that I realized that my father had been preparing me for this moment. This is what he wanted from me all along: to go to Hogwarts, and he wanted me to get Hermione to go with me.

"This is going to sound crazy, but is there a spell that can bring a character out of a book?"

My father looked at me and then said, "No, there's no such spell, or at least not one that I know of. Why do you ask?"

I stare at him for a second and then say, "May I see your wand, as I think you may have prepared me more than either of us think." I watched as his eyebrows rise in skepticism, but he nevertheless reaches and then his hand as it reached into his robes and he pulledpulls out a long white wand with intricate line designs going up the handle.

He hesitated for just a second before he flipped it around and handed it to me. "Careful, one's first experience with a wand can be interesting."

I nod my head and grasp the wand, the second I do, I feel a buzz and then a pull through my arm as a spark flew from the wand. My eyes widened in horror before I dropped the wand and backed away. I don't know what I had expected. However, I guess until this moment, I had still been thinking this was all just some crazy dream or even a misunderstanding.

My father reached down with a smile and picked up the wand. "It's okay, that's supposed to happen, and you must really be my daughter for my wand to be so accepting of you. Here try it again, and this time don't try to think about doing magic, just focus on what you want to show me."

I nod once again and take the wand from him, needing to try my luck. Hoping to God it works, I point the wand at the books and say, "Accio Deathly Hallows."

I watch in pure astonishment as the book flies out of the box and into my outstretched hand.

"Wicked," I say with a smile and then open the book to the chapter where Hermione is being tortured by Bellatrix.

"What are you doing? I thought you said you didn't know magic."

"In theory I know the magic meanings you taught me through reading these books and our 'pretend time', when we would use your replica wands to pretend to duel," I say, still flipping through the books until I find the page I'm seeking. Once there, I take a step back.

"I really hope this works."

Using the intricate wand movements I'd been taught as a child, I say the incantation, and then watch as the book starts to glow and the pages flip and turn as if being blown by wind. Then, as the pages slow, a girl crashes on to the bed clutching her left arm and screaming in pain. I dropped my father's wand, not caring anymore about the fact that I had actually performed not one but two spells correctly.

I rush to Hermione's side and try to help her, or I did until I felt her wand pointed at me right between the eyes. "Wow, you're even faster on the draw than I thought. Look, I know you're scared but…"

"Where is Harry?"

Her wand was now stabbing me between the eyes, her chocolate orbs boring into my own causing me to flinch. Ron was right: Hermione was right scary when she was mad.

I swallow and hold my hand up in surrender as my father comes over to help, saying, "Who is this, Rowena?"

I look between them and I say, "This Hermione Granger, Muggle-born witch, best friend of Harry James Potter and Ronald Weasley, also known as the brightest witch of her age, or at least you are according to Padfoot."

Hermione's wand stays firmly where it is, pointing directly at me. "How could you know he said that?"

My father, however, was the one to respond to her. "My name is Levi Patton, of the noble and most ancient house of Patton, and this is my daughter, Rowena. It's a long story, Miss Granger, but if you would allow me to heal you, then we can all go to the library, where I believe Rowena will be able to fill you in on how she knows about Sirius, and why and how you're here."

I watch as Hermione slowly lowers her wand, but keeps it by her side as she says, "I suppose it's better than being carved into like a pumpkin by that deranged bitch Bellatrix, but I still want answers to my questions, and then I'm going back to help Harry."

Holding out my hand, which she ignores, I say, "As Father said, if you let him heal you, we'll tell you exactly how you can help Harry."

"Then let's go. Healing me can wait."


	3. Chapter 3 ( Dulma Argo Familia)

**DISCLAIMER: As I've said before I dont now own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, I only dane to live there and create my own world inside of it. All rights go to our Lord and Savior JKR, for she is the true deity in our world.**

Chapter 3 ( Dulma Argo Familia)

It was still such an odd thing to think that no more than two hours ago I had been sitting in my father's study telling my mother to let go of my deceased father, and now here I was in a place where I could do magic and my father was alive, albeit not the father I knew but the same man none the less.

I close my eyes as I hear my father trying to explain as much as he can to my rather upset grandmother, who looked nothing like any grandmother I had ever seen. In spite of being eight-one, she looked as young as my father who, despite being sixty-nine as he said, looked more like he was in his late thirties.

"Levi, how do you expect to explain two young girls randomly popping up in our care? You think nothing through, and clearly in the future that hasn't changed much, seeing as you sent your daughter here with no plan, and no knowledge of how anything works in this world!" my grandmother huffed out.

"Um, excuse me."

Everyone turned and looked at the not so bushy haired girl seated beside me, and Hermione flushed as she said, "If I understand correctly, we are in the year 1971, which is the year that Lily and James Potter started at Hogwarts. If I may be so bold, Mr. Patton, from what I've heard, I think you taught Rowena the spell to extract me so that I could help her."

My father raises an eyebrow and asks, "On what do you base your theory, Miss Granger?"

Hermione, of course, has an answer. "Who else knows the future better than yourself, Mr. Patton, other than me? I know the entire history of Harry and his parents from living my life with Harry, and from Sirius' and Remus' stories. And if this is going to help Harry, and we can somehow save James and Lily, then I am willing to do whatever it takes, even reverting back to a prepubescent eleven year old and going back to Hogwarts."

The conviction in Hermione's voice left no room for argument, and despite the fact that we had told her she was a fictional character based on a real person, she still wanted to do all she could to help, and that's what we were going to do.

"Grandmother Patton, if you're worried about what people will think, you can tell them that Hermione and I are twins by using a small glamour to change her skin to a caramel brown, and no one would be able to say differently. You can say my father had us and wanted to keep it out of the Daily Prophet. And with Dumbledore's help, getting the paperwork through shouldn't be hard."

My grandmother pursed her lips and then said, "A glamour will only last so long, your father will have to do the adoption spell, although I don't know how you imagine you're going to be able to pretend you're a pure-blood! You two are both Muggle-born as far as I'm concerned when it comes to culture. There is a way that a pure-blood lady acts, walks, talks, and you two, my dears, do not have enough time to learn."

Hermione snorted and then said, "With all due respect, Lady Patton, I spent six years with pure-blood ladies in Hogwarts. I'm certain if you were to teach Rowena and I before the start of term, everything should be fine, and you can continue to teach us as we grow, since as far as everyone else will be concerned, we'll both only be eleven years old."

My father smiled and clapped his hands, saying, "Perfect, I will go and start the de-aging potion, so it will be ready by the morning. Then I will take you two to Diagon Alley and make sure your trust accounts are set up, and we'll get you both some suitable clothes."

After my father finished and seemed to have placated my grandmother, she turned to the two of us and said, "Well then, ladies, we will start your etiquette training bright and early tomorrow, as I suspect the de-ageing potion will be done by then. However, it will take at least a week before the Dulma potion is ready."

She looked pointedly at my father, I'm sure to convey one last time her unease at the whole situation, and when my father said nothing else but continued to gather books to start the Dulma potion, she hummed impatiently and said, "Alright you two, I'll show you to your adjoining suite."

Patton Manor was no small estate by anyone's standards, and the never-ending halls and stairwells left everyone who traversed them in no doubt of it. We had walked for about ten minutes when Grandmother Patton stopped and said, "This is the east wing of the house, where we normally place the children of the family. I would give Rowena her father's old room, however its completely outfitted for a Slytherin."

The way she said Slytherin, as if it left a bad taste in her mouth, left no room for argument over her true feelings towards my father's Hogwarts' house.

"And seeing as you two will have to be twins, I've decided that you should have the only adjoining rooms in the Manor. They were originally your grandfather Edmond's and his twin sister Emerit's rooms. Both Ravenclaws of course."

She seemed to glow with pride upon talking about her late husband and his sister as she came to a halt in front of two French doors with dark blue and bronze handles.

Hermione looked over at me, and I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was, that this would be like entering the Ravenclaw common room.

Grandmother Patton took out her long dark wand and tapped the door, allowing it to open of its own accord. Once inside, I knew this was exactly what the Ravenclaw common room looked like.

The walls were a dark bronze color with the trim in a dark, almost black blue, and the drapes hanging over the balcony windows were bronze with blue tasseled holders. There were two desks, one on each side of the room, and next to them were two solid bookshelves made of the same dark oak as the desk and matching lamps.

I turned back just as Hermione opened the door to the room on the left and the lights came on, showing a four poster bed made of that same dark oak, which had a bronze duvet with dark blue trim.

I looked over and walked to the door on the right, opening it, and seeing much the same set-up as the room to the left, except the bed had a dark blue duvet with bronze trim.

"This is definitely Ravenclaw," I heard come from behind me, and I jumped, noticing that I had been left alone with Hermione.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Would you like first pick of the rooms, considering this is your house?"

I smiled and realized that I was standing in front of my hero. The girl who had taken on the Dark Lord next to her best friends and survived. The girl who…-

"Did you hear me, Rowena?"

I snapped out of my inner monologue on the greatness that was Hermione Granger and said, "Oh right, umm, it doesn't matter."

I watched her shrug her shoulders and then walk back over to the room on the left. At first I thought she was going to close the door and leave me, however that didn't happen as I heard a shout of surprise.

"Bloody hell!"

Shocked at not only her language but also worried about what could have possibly made the language conscious Hermione Granger curse, I went running across the sitting room and into her bedroom. Entering it, I came across a grinning, albeit stunned, Hermione as she stared at the enormous bathroom connected to her room.

"Does one need a shower and a bath tub, and even if you did, why would you need a bath tub with the ability to seat ten people?" she asked as she noticed me entering the room.

Sadly I had no answer, for I was just as stunned as she was. Don't get me wrong, our house in the non- magical world had been no small cottage, and had been considered a mansion by Muggle standards but this bathroom was opulent with a capital 'O'!

The tiles all matched the color scheme of the room, and the bronze towel racks and handles and faucets gave the entire bathroom a regal air that I had never seen in a bathroom before.

"Well, we are pure-bloods now," I say as if that sums up the complete absurdity of this bathroom.

I hear her snort, before she turns to me and says, "You're right, and considering we're family now, I think it's time we formally introduced ourselves. I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

The way she said it instantly reminded me of the first book and how she had initially greeted Harry and Ron, and I couldn't help but smile as I extend my hand and say, "Rowena Patton of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Patton."

She smiles and says, "It's a pleasure, Rowena." She shakes my hand and lets go but as she does her eyes darken for a second and she says, "Now that we're properly acquainted, I think it's time we came up with a more thorough plan. We'll be at Hogwarts in a month's time, and I think we need to have more of a strategy than just taking classes and making friends."

Now that was the Hermione I knew and loved, always coming up with a plan and always staying one step ahead. And if we were going to do this, then staying steps ahead wouldn't just save our lives but everyone else's, so I took a seat on the plush four poster bed and said, "What do you have in mind?"

The next morning, I awoke to yet another unfamiliar room, yet this time I was not as shocked as I was the night before. I knew where I was and what was happening, but what I didn't know was why there was screaming going on this early in the morning.

"Hermione! Rowena! You two were to be up two hours ago. Don't make me come in there and get you out of bed, young ladies! Proper pure-blood ladies are always up as soon as the sun rises!"

I groaned in a sleep filled haze as Hermione and I hadn't gone to sleep till the wee hours of the morning, concocting a plan that would help save the wizarding world. Needless to say we had a lot more planning to do. So with that thought, I climbed out of the bed and yelled, "I'm up, I'm up, give me a few minutes."

"A pure-blood lady does not raise her voice any higher than the sound of a gentle whispering wind," said a small voice.

I jumped, startled as a small and slightly badge beige looking thing popped into existence at the end of my bed and spoke. I realized this must be a house elf and thought dear God, Hermione is gonna freak!

"You haven't popped in to see my sister yet, have you, um…?"

I didn't know the house elf's name and she smiled brightly while saying, "I is Misty, young miss, and no, I's was told to bring you this."

She held out a small vile of blue potion and said, "Ditsy has gone to awaken the other young miss."

I wiped a hand down my face in concern, worried about what I was sure was going to happen. Then I looked back at the house elf standing before me and noticed she was actually wearing clothes, like real clothes. She had on a beautiful light blue baby-doll dress that matched her huge bright blue eyes, and she curtsied quickly before saying, "If there be anything Misty can do for young Miss, lets Misty know. I be's your personal house elf."

Shocked I say, "Oh, Misty, its Row, none of this young miss, and I don't need a personal elf."

Misty looked shocked and then saddened as she said, "You don't want Misty? Has Misty done something bad? Misty will punish herself."

She was headed to the window when I grabbed her, and full of fright that she might seriously harm herself, I said, "No, please promise you will never ever hurt yourself, even if you do something bad. And I want you, I just don't, um, have anything for you to do."

She beamed up at me and said, "That's fine, young Row, I shall be in the kitchen if you's be needing me." With that she poofed away.

I looked down at the potion in my hand and realized this must be the de-aging potion. With one final look at my older self, admiring how I had finally grown into my body, something that happened at around fourteen, giving meresulting in curves my younger self had only dreamed ofgrown up wishing for. I looked at my long dark curls and bright green eyes and smiled. I would would now be getting something else what I had been wishing for the past five years; I'd get to grow up with my father, and not only that, I would go to Hogwarts.

It was with that final thought, that I took the stopper out of the vial and drank the blueberry and soap flavored potion. The changes happened almost instantly: first my hair shortened from my lower back to just below my shoulder blades, then the baby fat in my cheeks returned, and my wonderful curves turned back into broad shoulders and a boy's physique.

Once the transformation was complete, I realized I would need better fitting clothes, and I rushed out of my room about the same time as Hermione left hers., and weWe both stared at one another, me in wonderment at the innocent and bushy haired girl that held the eyes of warrior, and her in shock at seeming me so young.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to have Disty and Misty force feed you the potion while waking you," my grandmother said from the lounger in the middle of the room, from which she smoothly and quietly stands and brandishes her wand. "It's only proper you two get used to wearing dresses, as all proper pure-blood girls do."

The next thing I know, my baggy sports dress I had slept in had been turned into a silver frilly dress, something that had me questioning just how far I was willing to go to become a proper pure-blood girl. Grandmother Patton then turned and did the same to Hermione's baggy jeans and dirty pink jumper. With a quick Scourgify and then a transfiguration spell, Hermione too was attired in a frilly dress, mostly similar to mine except hers was pink.

We both stared at my grandmother in shock before she said, "And pure-blood girls do not stand around with their mouths hanging open like gaping fish. Now come to breakfast, your lessons start now."

By the end of the first week, Hermione and I had balanced three heavy books on our heads while walking to give us proper posture, learned the correct way to serve and receive tea, along with homework to memorize the sacred twenty-eight and who was a relation to us.

So it came with great relief when our grandmother told us our Father needed us in the potions lab to start the Dulma potion.

Walking in as my father stirred the Dulma Argo Familia potion that would finalize and transform Hermione and I into sisters, he said, "Now I'm going to give you both a chance at new names, seeing as I am adopting you, Hermione, and officially claiming Rowena as my heir."

I was fidgeting, still not completely used to being an eleven year old again, the height difference and the dresses being the main sore points. However I didn't know how to tell my father that I loved my name, that I sought knowledge above all else. It was why I knew the incantations and wand movements even though I grew up believing this world was make believe.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I don't wish to change my name; I love the fact that I am named after Ravenclaw. However, if you, Hermione, want to change your name then I see no problem with that." I turned and looked at the girl who within a mere week had become my sister in everything but blood, well until now.

She looked back at me and her chocolate orbs danced as she contemplated having a different name. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to keep my name. I love it as you do your own, Rowena. And I love being named after a character from a play. And since I myself am a character from a story, I find it to be poetic that I remain a fictional character named after a fictional character."

I smiled, remembering how my father said that Hermione was named after a character in A Winter's Tale and thought she was right" it was a bit of poetic irony, but it worked all the same.

"Alright then, write your full names down on this sheet of parchment," my father said, watching as I wrote my name down, while saying "I shall take the full name of Rowena Ravenclaw Patton, and Hermione will become Hermione Hufflepuff Patton."

My father raised his eyebrow and said, "You wish to take their names, you wouldn't want your own? I mean I understand Rowena, but you were a Gryffindor, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and said, "It's simple, Professor Levi. Since we're twins, it would get us out of having matching names, something we both abhor."

She was right; earlier in the week, when our grandmother had brought up the idea of matching names, something akin to Rowena and Romilda, or even worse, Emerit and Esmerelda, we had put our collective feet down and said no, that we'd take on the names of the houses for which we share the characteristics. I had joked with Hermione that she should pick Slytherin because of all her closet sneakiness. But that earned me a pillow to the face and a pillow fight that I sadly didn't win.

My father smiled at Hermione's use of Professor Levi, completely understanding her need to differentiate himself and her real father, and says nothing more as he wrote our new names on a sheet of parchment and then asked for our hands. He then proceeded to prick all three of our hands before adding the blood to the now lavender colored potion.

I watched as he stirred and then used a stopper to drip three drops of the potion on to the parchment with our names. There was a puff of smoke and then that's when I started to see the changes begin in Hermione. First it was her skin tone as it darkened to a crisp golden brown, and then her hair, as it became even less bushy but still curly but black just like mine. The last thing to change was her eyes as the brown receded and changed to a dark green that matched my father and mine to a T. When it was over, my father conjured a mirror and showed us our reflection. To say we looked identical would be an understatement, the only thing distinguishing us apart was the mole on my left cheek.

"Now I have two daughters," I heard my father say before he hugged both of us.

He then left us standing in the lab, Hermione looking at herself in the mirror. "I've never been this pretty before."

Shocked, I look in the mirror and see the same reflection and snort. "Oh, Mia, you were as pretty as Hermione Granger as you are now as Hermione Patton!"

She smiles and, instead of acknowledging my compliment, says, "Mia?" Her eyebrow raised, I knew she hated nicknames and most of all hated the name Mione but I wanted us to seem more sisterly, and what was more sisterly then having nicknames for one another? She then says, "I like it, although only you may call me Mia, and I shall be the only one to call you Rorie."

I smiled even more brightly. I had always wanted a sister, something even Hermione had said she wanted, and upon hearing the nickname she bestowed upon me, despite its total lack in relevance to my name I knew that I had finally gotten the sibling I had always wanted.

It wasn't until two weeks later, after a lot of private in-home dress fittings, and even more etiquette classes from Grandmother Patton, that we were allowed to go to Diagon Alley and get our wands. I had never been more excited in my life. Our father had already gotten our school supplies, but seeing as 'the wand chooses the wizard' we would have to go ourselves for those.

We took the floo into the Leaky Cauldron, and it was even better than in the movies. Tom the bartender waved at my father and smiled at us as we passed. When we got out on to the street, it was nothing like the movies or even the theme park. Magic was everywhere, and not just in the shops but everywhere you looked.

Even Mia was amazed and said, "I thought it would be the same as in those books I'm from, but this is so much better."

Over the course of two weeks, she had delved into the Harry Potter books, reading my father's Slytherin themed copies. There were moments of hilarity as she had laughed in remembrance, and then heartbreak as she had read the words that she had lived. Thinking of Sirius was one of the many things that had broken her heart the most, saying, "I didn't think reading about it would make the feelings worse, but it's like being inside a pensive."

We were walking toward Ollivanders, Mia, holding on to my arm as we walked with our heads held high and our backs straight. Our grandmother had dressed us in matching pink dresses that clashed with not just mine but both of our personalities. Luckily our cloaks hid the monstrosities.

Reaching the store, we walked inside, and the old man sitting behind the counter smiled and said, "Ah, Levi Patton, ebony, ten inches, unicorn hair, very pliable. And who are these two?"

My father smiled at the eccentric wandmaker and said, "These are my daughters Rowena and Hermione Patton. Girls, say hello to Mr. Ollivander."

Having been taught by our grandmother how to react, we both curtsied and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ollivander."

We had perfected speaking in unison by our second week together.

"And here to get your first wands, no doubt. Well then, step up, step up. Who is the eldest?"

This was something neither of us had discussed but remembering that when picking our birthday, it was my birth month of May and her birth day of the 19th, I said, "I am, she was born one minute later."

Ollivander smiled and said, "Alright then, Rowena, you first."

I stepped up on to the stool and allowed Ollivander to measure me with his enchanted tape measure.

"You say your name is Rowena, no doubt named after our great Founder of Hogwarts."

I nodded my head even though I was barely listening as he spoke, still feeling lost in wonder at the fact that I was finally getting a real wand! Ollivander tried ten different wands with me and nothing was fitting. It was then that he said, "Aren't the Pattons descendants of the Ravenclaw line?"

My father nodded his head. "Yes, we're of her son Henrick's line, who took the Patton name of his wife when he found out what his father had done to his siblings."

Ollivander smiled and nodded, saying, "I think I know what just might work." He disappeared among his stacks of wands and returned dustier than usual, holding a pristine glass box. "Now I'm certain your father knows this legend, but it is said that Rowena Ravenclaw had a White Oak wand made with the hair of a unicorn, 11 inches, and unyielding, which is most surprising of a unicorn core wand. However, upon her death nearly two hundred years after the founding of Hogwarts, she sealed her wand in this case until a time came that her true heir could wield it. Now, Miss Patton, if either of you can open this box, then the wand is yours free of charge."

My eyes widened as I looked back at my father who looked just as wonderstruck as I was. "What do we have to do?"

Ollivander laid the glass case on the counter and then said, "Simply touch it."

I felt my heart race and then my palms sweat, I knew there was no way Mia could open this, so with little hesitation I touched the smooth cold surface of the case and watched in excitement as it glowed and then popped open with a subtle click.

Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands and said, "I knew it! Now grab the wand, my girl, give it a wave."

The second my hand wrapped around the wand, pure power raced up my right arm and straight to my heart, it was the greatest feeling I had ever felt. Not even when I was holding my father's wand had I felt this type of magic. Instantly, sparks of all four house colors flew forth from my wand, and for the second time in this new world, the word 'Wicked' flew from my mouth.

It was then that I heard Mia whisper next to me, "Normally, if sparks fly, it's the house colors you're going into, why did you get all four?"

I didn't answer her as Ollivander asked for her to step up and then measured her, before going into the back and pulling out a holly wand with a phoenix feather core. Instantly I asked Mia if it resembled Harry's, and she said no, showing me that it had vine designs much like her original one. When she gave it a wave, red and gold sparks burst from them and she smiled. It didn't matter how loyal Mia was, she would always be a Gryffindor.

When we left the shop, our father pointed us towards Flourish and Blotts, saying that he had one more place to stop and that we wanted us to wait in there. We did as we were told without an ounce of resentment, for books were something we both loved, and the store was even bigger than the movies or books had explained it to be. Even so, the Patton Family library was much bigger, already having more books than even Hogwarts Library, but that didn't mean we werntweren't going to browse. It was while meandering through the store that a pre-occupied with reading Mia ran into a tall boy with round glasses, black wild hair, and hazel eyes.

"Hey, watch were you're going," I heard as he attempted to get up, and my wand was out, pointed deftly in his face. and then I heard Mia gasp slightly and whisper, "Harry?" However I knew that the boy couldn't be Harry, which meant we were looking at James Potter, a carbon copy of his future son, well everything except for the eyes of course.

"Is there really two of you or did I hit my head harder than I thought?" the boy… James asked, making myself and Mia chuckle before I put my wand away, knowing who this was and that he wasn't a threat. I may not have actually cast a defensive spell in my life, but that didn't mean I didn't know how.

"Yes, we're twins. I'm Rowena Patton and this is my sister, Hermione."

We both extended our hands to the now standing Potter heir, who shook both of our hands before saying, "I didn't know Uncle Levi had any children, let alone twins."

James voice was tinged with suspicion until Mia said, "Funny, we didn't know we were related to any Potters, so it seems there is a lack in both of our familial educations."

It was true our grandmother had never mentioned that the Potters were related to us, only that her eldest daughter Sybil had married a Potter, whom she never mentioned. I chalked it up to the fact that my aunt had died in childbirth and it was a sore topic for our grandmother. "How exactly is our father your uncle? We know that our aunt married a Potter and died in childbirth but I thought your father wasn't her son."

James explained, "You would be right and wrong; my father and his brother are your aunt's sons. They were twins but my father's brother Harold died during the birth as well, leaving my father as the only Potter Heir."

Mia smiled and said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Are you shopping for Hogwarts?"

James smiled as well and said, "Of course! I can't wait to get to Hogwarts and join Gryffindor!"

He then fist pumped the air and I couldn't do anything but slightly giggle at his antics.

"What house do you two want to be in, you know they say sometimes twins end up in different houses."

I shrugged, confident that wouldn't happen, despite my father's own sorting, as I have always known that I would either be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor should I ever get to Hogwarts, and, considering Mia, I was convinced that I would definitely be in Gryffindor. So with that, I said, "I doubt that highly, we will either be with the wise or the brave."

Mia smiled and nodded her head in agreement, but before she could make mention of it, our father strolled over, talking with a man with black hair and greenish hazel eyes, laughing the whole way.

"Ah, I see you three have met. Excellent!" My father clapped while saying, "This is your cousin and my nephew, Charlus Potter."

The older man looked to be about, if not only a few years younger, than my father, and yet they talked as if they were best friends and not uncle and nephew. Charlus bent down and shook both mine and Hermione's hands while saying, "It seems my sneaky Slytherin of an uncle can keep a secret. It's a pleasure to meet you two beautiful ladies. And here I thought James would only have his cousin Sirius to look out for him this year."

At the mention of Sirius' name, Hermione turned a pretty shade of red, and I elbowed her and said, "Of course we will, Charlus." I smiled brightly and then saw my father holding one cage in one hand and a fireproof box in his other.

"What's in there, Papa?" Hermione asked; she had started to call him Papa when Grandmother Patton had told her it was inappropriate to call one's father 'Professor' out of school, nor was it appropriate to call them by their first name, Mr. Levi having been Hermione's second choice. It was then that she had decided on Papa, as she had called her own dad 'Father', and as I suspected she wanted to differentiate between the two.

My father smiled and said, "This…" he held out the cage to her, inside of which a half kneazle half Egyptian kitten lay nestled, "…is for you, my dear Hermione."

Still standing near me, James oohed when he saw the box and said, "Is that what I think it is?"

My father smiled and said, "Rowena, why don't you open this up before it burns your cousin."

James had been reaching out for the box and I pushed him away, nicely of course. I couldn't have it getting back to Grandmother Patton that we were anything but polite little girls. I opened the box and inside was a turquoise and flame colored Phoenix, much like Dumbledore's, except this one had clearly just hatched and was just a baby.

"But how?" I questioned as I looked into the bird's orange eyes and instantly felt as if the baby phoenix could look into my soul. I heard my father's chuckle and looked up as the kneazle, now affectionately called Cleo, tried to claw at James, with Mia saying, "Bad Cleo! You can't be mean to cousin James."

"I had originally planned to get you both cats. However, upon entering the shop, the caretaker's own familiar, a phoenix, had just given birth to this little thing, and I knew instantly she should be yours, my Rowena. Now what shall you name her?"

I looked back down at the phoenix, who resembled a blue light flame, and about to name her, staring deeply into the Phoenix's eyes as they glowed and swallowed me, I felt my world tumble and fade till I saw nothing, and heard nothing. Just as I started to panic at the lost of my senses, I heard the words, 'No-one is more powerful then the great Raven'."

Instantly, I could see and hear again, and although it felt as if I had just left this world, I was still standing in the same spot in Flourish and Blotts as I had been when handed the phoenix. I looked around and noticed only Mia had seen something was off. However, I had no clue as to what had happened and I might not have known what I'd just heard, but somehow I knew the name of my Phoenix: Raven.


	4. Chapter 4 ( Going Home)

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately for me I dont own HP, If I did, then Hermione would have been the Choosen one. All rights to that faabulosu world go to JKR and her out of this world mind.**

 ** _Now back to the story._**

Chapter 4 (Going Home)

It wasn't until we got back to the Manor that Mia and I could talk properly about the thing I heard in Flourish and Blotts.

"Do you think it was a vision, like Father's Seer powers, or perhaps someone used Legilimency on me," I said, trying to gain some understanding, as Raven hooted from her bronze perch at the window, begging for some attention.

"Because you may have natural shields from all the meditating Papa put you through before you came to this world, I'd say it's unlikely that someone would just happen to break through them at random, at least certainly not without you feeling it, so I'd guess it must be you coming into your Seer powers. However, most Seers don't have their first vision until they're at least fifteen and you're only eleven."

I remind her of something she seems to have forgotten. "But we aren't actually eleven years old, so maybe my powers are stronger and the Seer ability is finally catching up."

I look over and see Mia flop down on to my bed in the most unladylike manner that had us both looking toward our shared suite's door for any sign of Grandmother Patton and her all knowing powers. After a breath holding second and not hearing our grandmother, we let out the breath and I looked up to the ceiling.

The ceilings in our rooms and sitting room were enchanted, much like the one in Hogwarts' Great Hall, or so our father said it was. It was something that our original ancestor, Henrick Patton, had had done when he commissioned the house to be built nearly a thousand years ago. As we had been told, Henrick Patton had been the son of Rowena Ravenclaw, and upon marrying the only daughter of the last of the Patton line, had taken on her last name.

"So if it wasn't a planted thought through Legilimency, then you have inherited your family's Gift," Mia said, before she pulled out a sugar quill from the pocket of her robes and began sucking.

The thought had merit but still wasn't explaining what had happened as well as I would have liked.

"What exactly did you hear and see, or do you not remember?"

I had begun petting Raven and staring at the ceiling, which looked a little like the night sky, when she asked the question, and I turned to her while saying, "I didn't see anything, and all I remember is hearing 'no one is more powerful then the great Raven', whoever that is."

I had decided to go to the library and see if there was maybe something on this Raven when Mia sat up again and said, "As in the name you gave your phoenix?"

I nod my head and then she says "OH! Why didn't you say that earlier, it must have been Raven speaking to you from your psychic link. I read all about phoenixes in my Care Of Magical Creatures book. When a witch or wizard bonds with a phoenix, they will tell you their name, and will be able to communicate with you through the familiar link."

I finally looked up at Mia from where I was still petting Raven, and said "Are you certain, it could still…" However, I never finished my sentence as my father knocked then entered our sitting room, Mia and I both swiftly getting up to greet him.

"Hello, Papa," we both say in unison, and although it had freaked us out the first few times we had spoken in sync, now it was just second nature.

My father smiled and then said, "Okay, so here is where I'm going to give you another choice, my pet, as you told me that you left somewhat abruptly. I'd like to give you a chance to return and get your things, clothes, or items of sentimental value."

His voice was strong and caring, yet I heard a subtle note of worry in it. The truth is, the only things I would want from my world would be my Ravenclaw copies of HP and my MacBook. Mia had been telling me earlier this week, that in her ' imaginary world' as we had decided to call it, she had come up with a way to get computers to work on magic, and if that same spell could work here, then I wanted my laptop with me.

"How would we get there since magic doesn't work there?" I ask, Mia nodding her head to second my question.

My father smiled and said, "The same way you arrived: by portkey. I transferred the location of the trunk's portkey to this." He hands over a small brass can and then continued. "This will give you one hour before it activates and brings you two back. Once you say Remeo, time starts."

Mia turned to me and said, "We might as well, I want to see this MacBook you speak of, since you say it's better than Apple."

I smirked, thinking how I was going to explain that Apple and Mac were the exact same company. However because Steve Jobs had created the Mac line of computers, it was a completely different and, in my opinion, better product than the computers made after they fired Steve Jobs in the late eighties. But now I needed to find a way to explain a computer to my father, right as he says, "MacBook, is this some type of reading material?"

I nearly choked… reading material as if it were really a book! "Ookayyy. It's not a book, it's a digital…"

"A diji what?"

He cut me off and I realized it was going to take a show and tell instead of an explanation.

"I can't really explain it, considering it hasn't even been invented in the Muggle world here yet. I'll let you see it when we get back from collecting what I need.".

I was hoping I wouldn't be confronted by my mom, but knowing her, she was locked in my bedroom in a fetal position, hugging my baby blanket, trying to figure out why I would run away. My mother would, of course, bring up a whole new problem for me, as I had no idea how she would react when I reappeared.

"Father, do you think Mom is going to be a problem?" I ask, after my father agrees with me about demonstrating how the computer works.

My father frowned and said, "I'll be honest, I'd forgotten about her."

I felt my heartstrings tug, and then remembered this was not the man that I grew up with and watched as he loved my mother as much as he loved the wizarding world. This was the man he was before all of that, before me. So instead of reprimanding him about it, I try to explain about the love he had had for my mother to try to get him to be less nonchalant. "You loved her as much as you did the wizarding world, although you always used to joke she'd have never loved you if it wasn't for your money."

I could see my father was shocked as he said, "Your mother was a gold digger?"

I couldn't help but giggle slightly at his words, reminded all too well of how my father would jokingly call her the Black Widow, something I proceeded to tell my father. "You used to call her the Black Widow, but I was too young to understand. One day I asked Mom about it, and she laughed and said, "Even though it wasn't true, because I had a few rich boyfriends before I married your father, all of whom treated me very well, he used to tease me that I preyed on older, rich men, making them fall in love with me, just before draining them of their fortunes and moving on."

The look of astonishment and even slight admiration on my father's face told me he was intrigued, just as the look of revulsion on Mia's told me she was none too impressed with the future Mrs. Patton.

"Is she beautiful?"

The question brought me back from contemplating my sibling's discord, and I answered truthfully, smiling as I recall just how beautiful my mother is as I described her for my father. "She has hair as blonde as a Malfoy, eyes the color of gold, and skin the light tan of a sandy beach. And she loved you."

This seemed to make my father happy as he contemplated a future where he would have that kind of love, and it was easy to see that my description had piqued my father's interest. Well aware he would one day meet her again, he asked, "Was she a good mother, I mean after I… died?"

I could tell speaking of his own death had slightly dampened his mood. Nevertheless I answered his question eagerly as to whether she had been a good mother, for she had. "She was the best. And she taught me to be classy, not trashy; how to gain the upper hand; that being underestimated as simply a pretty face was the biggest compliment a foe could pay you; and how to apply make-up, fix my hair, and how to dress."

My father smiled, clearly fascinated. "She sounds like quite a woman," he said, his tone almost wistful.

I didn't tell him that she had also taught me more about being a refined and well educated lady than Grandmother Patton thought she was teaching Hermione and I to be, or as Hermione called Grandmother's lessons, 'being trained in the art of feminine wiles'.

Putting aside all thoughts of Grandmother Patton, I returned my attention to the current subject at hand, for my father's interest in my mother had planted a small seed of hope in my head. "What if we brought her back with us; I mean knock her out and bring her back, as I know she'd never go without a fight. We could tell her everything once she was here."

My father scratched his chin and debated it for a moment, before saying, "No, no, don't do that. She's a Muggle, and well, they never understand about us, just like she would never understand."

Hearing this, Mia makes me an offer. "I can obliviate her for you. You're leaving that world behind, and just as I did with my parents to keep them safe, I think it better your mother never knew you existed."

I paused, thinking it over, trying like mad to find another solution. However, nothing came to mind, and I knew I had no other choice, I was going to have to make my mother forget me.

"I can do it, Rorie, and she will simply think she's been living her life the same as usual for the past seventeen years, albeit without you in it."

I almost snorted at Mia's words. My mother didn't have a career, her job was to home-school me and love me, while my father went out on adventures to find lost artifacts from the HP movies. However now I wondered if that had been just a cover, and if it had, what exactly my father had really been up to? If my mum didn't have me to take care of, what was she going to do? These thoughts plagued me as I nodded in acceptance of Mia's proposal and grabbed the portkey.

I was about to take hold of Mia to hurry to get this over with, when she pulled out of the way and said, "Hang on, we need to disillusion ourselves first so that when we arrive she won't see us, and I can obliviate her and leave as quickly as possible."

I just nodded, well aware my voice would be of no use, knowing my mother would never see me again. I felt Mia tap my head with her wand, causing the weird sensation of having an egg opened up on top of your head and the yolk sliding down your spine as I vanished from sight.

I took a deep breath and felt Mia hold my hand as she said, "Remeo."

We arrived back in my father's study, however everything was gone. There was nothing in it at all, except for a trunk with my new initials scrawled across the top in gold, and a letter on top. I could feel Mia looking at me but I couldn't understand, why were all the lights out? Where had everything gone? And where had that trunk come from? I felt myself become visible and watched as a now Mia visible walked over to the trunk and picked up the letter.

"This is addressed to Row, so it must be for you."

Her words snapped me out of my inner thoughts of confusion, and I walked over to where she was holding a letter with the nickname my mum called me written on it. "It is. My mum calls me Row, but how could she have a trunk with my new names initials on it?"

I take a step back as Mia starts to perform tests on it and says, "It appears that if you actually have a wand, you can do magic here, that is…"

But I didn't hear her finish as I started to open the letter and read.

' _To My Little Rowboat,_

 _I am so proud of you! You took the portkey, and you have finally come into your powers. I knew you would do it, I had every faith in you. I know you must be confused, my love, and I shall answer many of your questions here, while others will have to wait till we meet again, and I promise, my love, we shall meet again. Now when I left you in your father's study I knew what was going on with the trunk, and knew that this was a journey you must go on alone._

 _I know you think I am nothing but a Muggle, however I am anything but that. My real name is not Cassandra Maddox-Patton, my real name is actually Cassiopeia Jean Malfoy. Yes, if you were wondering, you, my dear, are a Malfoy as well but I would keep that a secret for now. However, I am not Lucius and Narcissa's daughter, I am Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's daughter._

 _When your father first went to the future, he accidently miscalculated and sent himself to an alternate universe; it's how he knew and understood this world without magic existed. In this alternate universe, the books your father helped Joanne write was the world I was born into._

 _I came into existence because, in my world, my father wasn't a complete git as he was in the books, and instead of wallowing in self pity, in his sixth year he went to the smartest witch of his age and begged for forgiveness and sought her help. It was then that he became a spy for the Order. It was through that and the war that I was conceived. Oh, and I know Hermione is with you, and you can tell her that her counterpart was not a scarlet woman, as they married two months after I was born._

 _When your father showed up in my world, I had just started my residency at St. Mungo's in the psych-ward. The time travel and inter-dimensional living had taken their toll on him because of his visions. He was seeing all the different ends to Voldemort and could not see the one from his world, the one that would end his world's suffering. He only saw that Harry had failed in his world, just as he had failed to save Harry and his parents. It was when he first touched me that he got the vision of you, and he realized it was you that would save the real wizarding world._

 _At first I thought he was crazy, until he showed me his memories in a pensive, showing me a world where not only was I never ever going to be born, for my father was a shallow coward, but one where my mother was killed and Voldemort won. I told your father that I would do anything to make certain that his world did not have that future, and it was then that he decided to actually court me, together with some help from my mother._

 _We eventually realized that he could travel not only inter-dimensionally, but through time by using that same equation combined with a different incantation._ _This is how we found the world you grew up in, as we had decided it would be safer to have you grow up a Muggle rather than a witch. We wanted to protect you, while still teaching you everything you would need, which is why your father tried so hard to immerse you in the world of Harry Potter, so that you would be ready for when you finally met up with him again in his world._

 _And now my love, it's time for you to return to that world. I have packed all of your things, and, yes, that includes your laptop. I do not know the future that awaits me, as I have my own portkey to take me back to your father. However, I hope and pray that you succeed._

 _I shall see you again my Little Rowboat, so, until then be Brave, be Kind, be Smart, and above all else be Cunning._

 _Love,_

 _Your Mother._

I looked up as Mia came back into the room.

"We have ten minutes left. I've run around the house. There's nothing here, everything's been packed up and gone. Do you think that she decided to move since you never came back?"

I shake my head, massively stunned for the second time in life, as I hand Mia the letter for her to read. It all made sense now. My mother and her regal air, her Malfoy hair! I should have known but then again she played her part well. Always acting as if my father's obsession was just some cute quirk he had and she loved about him. My own mother was a witch, and Hermione Granger's daughter with Draco Malfoy?

I wanted to sigh 'aww' at the thought, after all I am a huge Dramione fan, to the complete and utter dismay of my new sister.

"Ugh, she did what!" Mia shouted as she shook in my face the letter I had handed to her. "Your mother is my alternate self's daughter with Malfoy!"

I try not to laugh at the amount of disgust on her face, as she marches over to the trunk and opens it with one flick of her wand. She then stuffs the letter inside, small retches making her body shake as if she wants to vomit as she repeats the words she had once used about Malfoy. "That foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach! Probably conned her into sleeping with him. My poor innocent and deceived alternate self. How could she? Arrrgggg!"

She growls one last time and then turns to look at me, a calm façade now in place. "Well, we can't tell Papa about this; if he knows he messed up his calculations, he could change the fact that you were ever born. Wherever your mom is, she said she would be with Papa, so we shouldn't be worried, right?"

I realize I hope we shouldn't be as I peer over the edge of the trunk and see my MacBook Clear Pro, the latest and greatest of the Mac Laptops and smile, knowing this will help a lot. Then I notice all my dresses and clothes, and thank the undetectable extension charm that allows them all to fit into the trunk, as do all my books, and even my guitar. I take hold of the top and close it, saying, "She seems to know what she was doing, clearly they both had a plan, or else none of this would be happening. I trust my parents and I'm sure everything's fine. Here grab the other end and lets go."

The second I said go, I felt the pull at my navel and the spin as we tumbled back into our suite's sitting area. Our father was sitting on the lounger and looked up at our reappearance, then looked at his watch. "Just on time, good, good. So I suppose everything went to plan then."

I suspected my father was referring to Mia obliviating my mom, and I nod my head as he hugs me and says, "It's for the best, my pet, we don't want any loose ends."

He then let go of me and went to hug Mia and, as he was leaving, he said, "Oh, and off to bed, both of you, you'll need to be up early for the journey to Kings Cross." He smiled from over his shoulder and then walked out of the room.

Mia sat on top of the trunk and said, "Time is such a fickle thing, that computer in your trunk is the smallest computer I have ever seen, and I own a laptop in my time and space."

I laugh at her effort of trying to find an appropriate way to explain just where she is from. At my own laughter, she started laughing as well.

"Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" I say, as we both catch our breaths and we go to sit on the lounger, where I call out to Misty.

As she appears, she says, "You's call, Missy Row?"

I smiled, spotting a somewhat apprehensive look on Mia's face, before saying, "Could you bring us some lemonade please, Misty? Then take my trunk into my room and sort everything out."

Misty bowed, and with a snap she disappeared and took the trunk with her.

Once she was gone and a pitcher of lemonade had appeared on our tea table, Mia finally answered my question, saying, "Yes and no. I'm still having nightmares about Malfoy Manor, and I'm not convinced I can keep my composure around Bellatrix Lestrange, even if she's only fifteen right now. And even worse, seeing James made me think of Harry. How are we supposed to be friends with all of them and know what's coming?"

I sighed and said, "Were going to save them, Mia, all of them. Susan Bones won't grow up without her family, just as Harry won't. And if we have anything to say about it, then Molly Weasley also won't be the only Prewett left in the world. We have a plan, let's stick to it, shall we?"

I was trying to sound confident, but Mia's response was a snort before she said, "It's a good plan, but it's going to take a lot of work, and no matter how much theory you have under your belt, it's nothing like casting a spell, and it will be a long time before we start any of those plans. So how do we deal with knowing until then?"

I smile and pull my hair into a messy bun on top of my head while I say, "For now we will be the catalyst, we make sure the boys become the Marauders and make the map, and we make sure that by the time we start to implement our plan, they will all be ready."

I hear Mia hum in agreement as she sips her drink, and then says, "I guess there goes my chances of being Head Girl."

It was my turn to snort. "You know Lily and James are supposed to be Head Boy and Girl."

"Yes, I know, Rorie! But you and I both know Dumbledore did that to get Lily and James together. What if they get together sooner, then maybe someone more responsible could be Head Boy and Girl."

Ugh, what was with this girl and her desperate need to be Head Girl? I thought going through a war would finally sort out her priorities, but clearly I was wrong. "Priorities, Mia, let's just make it through the sorting tomorrow, shall we?"

And with that, I got up and started heading for my room, leaving Mia to ponder whether she would ever get that Head Girl badge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I know I know it's been forever please don't blame me blame life. As it is the reason it's taken so long to get up the next chapter. But five is done and six is almost finished! So please bare with me, and this who followed and favorite please know u all have a special place in my heart and I am so honored to take this journey with you!**

 **-as per usual I don't own the HP Verse and neither does Rowena's father that honor goes to Queen Jo!**

September 1st 1971

Kings Cross Station

In spite of both of our protests, and the seemingly convenient fact that our father would not be riding the train back to Hogwarts, we found ourselves being attired in the frilliest of dresses before we were escorted by our grandmother to platform 9¾.

The platform was very different from its fictional counterpart, thanks to the huge numbers of students milling around, far more than Mia said she had ever seen, or I could have ever imagined existed after reading the books. Although the steam engine was exactly the same, a cherry red, just as I hoped it would be.

As we made our way along the platform, e were

It was then that I noticed our cousin James with a boy who could only be Sirius Black. Sirius, however, was about an inch taller than James, although his hair was equally black, and Sirius was laughing as they ran across the platform towards the train. However, just before they reached it, James did a turnabout and ran back into his mother's arms, clearly still a little boy no matter how Sirius was acting.

Our grandmother had told us to stay by her, that she would introduce us to the well bred pure-bloods to whom we should be talking, so there was no chance of us running to join them.

"Hermione, Rowena, this is Lady Longbottom and her son Frank, he's a first year like yourselves."

Lady Longbottom looked even fiercer with her old lady hat than even my father's words could conjure.

It was Hermione who, in the books, had met an older Lady Longbottom, and it was she who smiled at the skinny carbon copy of her friend Neville and issued her hand. In remembering my place, only once I had been given a nice nudge to my back from Grandmother Patton, did I place my hand forward as well. Frank stuttered and almost dropped his wand when shaking both of our hands.

"They're just as lovely as you are, my dear Lady Patton. I hope the appearance of your grandchildren will mean a resurgence back into our luncheons. These fine ladies need to start making the right friends."

She smiled at both of us and we bobbed our heads slightly as taught to us by our grandmother. It was then that we heard an announcement that the train would be leaving shortly, and our grandmother, ever the iron lady she was, simply bid us goodbye and waved as we pulled our trunks toward the back of the train, Frank following close behind us.

As we boarded the train I felt as if I was in a dream and that this would be the moment I woke up. However that isn't what happened, and we walked into what would become the Marauders' compartment.

Frank decided to sit with us, having not been introduced to anyone else, and that was when the awkwardness set in. I didn't know what to say to the future Auror that would give his mind up to insanity before ever giving up the Order. At this moment in time, he was just a little boy, scared of being put in the wrong house.

"Do you think we should go look for James or ke…" However, Mia never finished her sentence as the door to the compartment slid open, and a redhead and a greasy black haired boy appeared at our door, out of breath and clearly frustrated.

"May we sit with you, everywhere else is filling up."

As she looked at the three of us, I noticed the redhead had the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen. I felt Mia's hand gripping my arm as she stared at what could only be Harry's mother and an oddly enough adorable Professor Snape.

We all nodded in acquiesce to their request, and waited as they took their seats and Lily offered her hand to us. "Lily Evans, and this is my friend, Severus Snape."

Mia shook her hand as she said, "Hermione and Rowena Patton, and this is our friend Frank Longbottom."

Lily smiled at the three of us, and then said, "Hermione, isn't that from a Shakespeare play?"

I smiled and could see Mia beaming as she sat next to me as she nodded her head in acknowledgement, and then Snape said, "You're all first years as well?"

I nodded my head and said, "Yes, or we're the shortest seventh years ever."

After a short silence, I said, "Evans and Snape, those aren't pure-blood names are you both Muggle-borns?"

Of course I already knew the answer but to keep the conversation going I needed to start somewhere. However, with Mia next to me, that was the wrong place to start.

"Rorie, you can't just ask people about their blood status! It's rude."

I tried not to roll my eyes as she looked at a blushing Lily, and said, "You don't have to answer her, she's so rude she might end up in Slytherin with that attitude."

I nearly blushed but remembered our father was a Slytherin, and it was nothing to be ashamed of… Yet. "Father is a Slytherin and Head of House, so it wouldn't be so bad, better than a Hufflepuff any day," I say in an overly pompous voice that nearly has Mia laughing as she swats my arm in mock grievance.

"You actually wish to be a Slytherin then?" posed Snape. "Most people don't."

"No person is simply just what house they are put in. That would mean there would only be stupid, albeit brave Gryffindors, or only really smart Ravenclaws, and only shy and honest Hufflepuffs. And if I'm in Slytherin, then I'm in Slytherin, but right now I don't know what house I'll be in, even though I think I have what it takes to be in all four." I then turned the question back on Snape, trying to figure out how his eleven year old mind worked and where his loyalties lay. "What about you? Do you want to be in Slytherin?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Am I cunning and ambitious? Yes, I am. I'm also brave and loyal, although that depends on the person and the place. Am I highly intelligent? That's for our scores to decide. However, I will go wherever Lily goes."

This got both mine and Mia's attention, along with Frank's as he finally climbed out of his shell and said, "How do you expect to do that, we don't even know how they sort us into houses."

At Frank's comment, the four of us all said, "There's a hat."

With wide eyes we all looked back at one another and in unison said, "Hogwarts: A History!"

Mia and I laughed first, followed by Snape allowing a small smile, and Lily giggling. It wasn't until a few minutes later, that I realized James and Sirius hadn't made an appearance, and in feeling the train start to move I decided to go find them. "I think I'll go find James and Sirius. Mia, you stay."

Mia and Lily had started up a grand conversation on their thoughts and theories about Hogwarts: A History, both grinning like idiots when they said it was their favorite book. I felt I couldn't take her away, seeing as Sirius and Remus always alluded to the fact that Hermione and Lily were almost one and the same.

As I spoke, Mia looked up at me from where Lily had brought out the book, and they were going over some of the finer secrets Hogwarts has, raising an eyebrow while saying, "Are you sure? I can come with you."

I looked around the compartment, Frank now engrossed in his Herbology book, and Snape attempting to look indifferent while still staring at Lily. And so I said, "No, its fine. I just wanted to see that they're doing okay and meeting the right people."

I say that last part with no small amount of a hint and watch as her eyes widen slightly, and then she says, "Oh well then, I'll see you when you get back."

I smile, happy that she's allowing me this, before making my way down the corridor of the train. I look in every compartment, not recognizing a single soul, until I happen upon an almost empty compartment, save for a boy with mousey brown hair and a book held up to his face. However, it wasn't the fact that he was sitting alone that got my attention, it was the book he was reading, which was entitled 'Werewolves, A Dark and Dangerous History'.

I instantly figured out who it was but I had to check, so I slid the compartment door open and said, "Hello." I let the door shut behind me with an audible click, and waited for the boy to look up at me, yet he didn't, as he just continued reading. Not one to be discouraged, I cleared my throat rather loudly and said, "Hello, my name's Rowena Patton. May I sit in here with you?"

It was then that he lowered his book, revealing the prettiest shade of green eyes I'd seen next to Lily's, staring back at me. The look on his face told me he was scared, and it broke my heart to think that this little boy was so afraid of human contact. And not for fear of what they would do to him, but what he himself could do to them.

He stared a little while longer, and I giggled, saying, "Can you speak, or will I have to use Sign Language?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and then said, "Remus Lupin, and you can stay. I'll just go." He was rising to leave, and so I stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. He recoiled quickly, as if I had burned him, and I felt another pain hit my heart. If you asked my father which future Hogwarts teacher was my favorite, he'd tell you it was Professor Lupin, and it wasn't just because he was the best DADA teacher Harry's generation had had. No, it was because somewhat like Hermione, Remus had overcome unspeakable odds.

He had risen above the prejudice and injustice of the magical world to remain a kind and caring individual. He was also as smart as any Ravenclaw, brave as the most courageous Gryffindor, and more loyal then any Hufflepuff could ever dream to be. He was my epitome of the perfect man, and there was no way I was going to let an older Remus or even his eleven year old self think he's anything but a good and decent person.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to leave."

He looked back at me this time and leaned back into the seat as far as humanly possible. I thought for a second he was trying to become one with it. "Oh, okay."

He doesn't say anything more, so I turn and look back at his book and say, "You know that book's a load of rubbish right?"

I must have startled him, because he looks up at me with wide and scared eyes and stutters out a quiet, "Why?"

I smile graciously and say, "Because any witch or wizard worth their weight in wands knows werewolves aren't dangerous but once a month. It's just a common misconception that they somehow can infect people on any other night other than a full moon. And unless they're the deranged type, there shouldn't be a problem. Besides, it's a right shame what the Ministry is doing to werewolves in relation to jobs, schooling and healthcare."

I clearly have his attention, as he says, "And how exactly do you know all this?"

I smiled at him again, if only to show that in no way am I scared or even remotely aware he is a werewolf. I know how important his secret is to him at this time. So I say, "My father is the DADA Professor at Hogwarts, and he taught me everything I know about so-called Dark Creatures, and that being a werewolf is nothing but a furry little problem if you're a decent human being." Remus nodded his head in understanding, but I could tell my little speech did nothing to quell his fears.

Just then, before I could say more or Remus could voice an answer two dark haired boys appeared, one with crystal clear gray eyes and the other with hazel eyes, and they were staring at the two of us.

"There you are, Rowena, we've been looking everywhere for you and Herminy."

I cringed at James' butchering of Hermione's name and knew she would sooner hex James before letting him mispronounce it again. "It's Hermione, and…"

"Wait, you're Hermione? Drats! You two look alike," James says as he and Sirius come and take seats next to me.

"No, I'm Rowena, you just mispronounced Mia's name. I was correcting you." I shake my head in slight irritation and have to remind myself that in spite of the fact that I look eleven years old, I am still a seventeen year old surrounded by children.

"You have a twin?" I heard, and we all looked over to Remus who, if possible, had melted further into the seat than he had before.

I chuckle and say, "Yes, my sister, Hermione; she's with some friends of ours in the last compartment of the train. I was actually coming to find you, James, when I stumbled upon Lupin here."

I smile at the boy still trying to hide away from the world as I introduce him to the boys that will become brothers to him in everything but blood. "James Potter and Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin."

They put their hands out to shake Remus' and he hesitates for only a second before he shakes their hands very quickly and then sits back, again attempting to melt into the seat.

"Hey! How did you know I was Sirius? I could be any old good looking pure-blood."

I roll my eyes and realize I slipped up, but then I remembered my grandmother's training, and said, "Slightly curled up black hair, gray eyes, and you're hanging around my cousin. That means you could only be Sirius, and not just any old good looking pure-blood."

The haughtiness in my voice makes James and Remus smile as Sirius thinks it over and says, "Touché."

With that all sorted, I heard James tell Remus, "I want to friends with you, Lupin, but this could make or break that friendship." The look in his eyes held no argument as to how serious he was about this as he continued, "What house do you want to be in?" I snorted quietly, watching three quarters of the Marauders come together and felt as if I was watching history in the making, as Remus shrugged and said, "Gryffindor I suppose." I let a smirk grace my face as James said, "Great, now for the hard question. Who's your favorite Quidditch team?"

It was with that, that I watched all three boys bond over their love for everything Quidditch. They didn't stop until the compartment door slid open and a rather round boy with dark blonde hair and beady blue eyes appeared, and said, "Do you mind if I sit with you all, it's all full everywhere else."

The little boy look twitchy and nervous, and I couldn't tell if it was because he was worried about coming to school, or worried about making friends. However to me he just came across as shifty and unsure.

James was the first to say, "Of course mate, I'm James, and these are my cousins, Sirius Black and Rowena Patton. And over here is Remus Lupin, what's your name?"

The boy gave a weak smile and took the seat next to Remus, as Sirius had taken to stretching out in his seat next to James and I. I knew there was something off about this boy, he looked familiar, however I just couldn't place him until he said, "Peter Pettigrew."

I felt my heart stop, and wished I'd never let Mia let me come alone. Panic set in quicker than any other emotion I could feel, and I held my breath as all three boys shook hands and then he got to me, his fat sweaty hand outstretched. As if I would ever shake hands with a traitor! I tried my hardest not to recoil and saw the look on Remus' face, no doubt he was smelling my anxiousness and disgust.

I swallowed hard and put on my best Grandmother Patton voice as I said, "Pettigrew, half-blood, I assume?"

I knew I was being pompous and acting right like a Slytherin but I knew I had to find a way to get Peter out of this compartment, and if that meant shaming him and becoming the fourth Marauder then so be it. His eyes grew slightly larger at my statement, and with a head nod as he said, "Dad's a Muggle-born and Mum's a pure-blood."

Well paint me pink and call me my little pony! For some reason, I had always thought Peter was a Muggle-born and only said Half-blood so as to not sound overly rude. Shocked but still keeping face, I hum slightly before saying, "Clearly, boys, I think it's time for me to be getting back to my sister. I'll see you on the platform. James, Sirius, Remus… Pettigrew."

It wasn't until sometime after the candy trolley and about one too many chocolate frogs later, we heard the prefects call for dressing in our robes. The boys left us girls to change, with a promise to meet us on the platform. So in Hogwarts crested cloaks and sporting rosy cheeks, we all exited the train.

It was then that James caught up with us. "Rorie, Mia, wai…"

He didn't finish his sentence as both Mia and I turn around and in unison snap, "You don't get to call us that."

For Mia and I, it was one thing that we called each other Rorie and Mia, anyone else saying it was a sin against Merlin himself in our eyes. Plus to make sure we always knew it was truly us who was addressing each other, in case of a Polyjuice incident, Mia said she wouldn't put it past anyone to try and masquerade as one of us to get information. This way if one of us addressed each other by their full name, we would know something was amiss.

James quickly worked out he had messed up, our stance angry as we both glared at him, and he quickly apologized, earning a look of something akin to respect from Sirius.

Rowena.S, Hermione" To cover up his embarrassment, he started to introduce everyone." Lupin Pettigrew

's hand automatically went towards upon spotting Pettigrew, before she got control of her natural reaction, and instead held out her hand.

However before they could all shake hands or, better yet, James could accost Snape about his greasy hair, we heard the bellowing voice of one Rubeus Hagrid.

He called all the first years to him, to get into the boats. Mia grabbed my hand letting me know that I wasn't alone, and that this journey was just as magical to her, even though this was her second time making it. Mia and I both got into a boat, Severus and Lily following behind us, and I turned to watch as James, Sirius, Remus, and, to my utter disgust, Peter Pettigrew, got into a boat of their own, all whispering at the prospect of seeing the castle.

As we all passed under the vines that hid the view from the dock, the castle came into view and shined brightly against the starry night with all its candle aglow through the majestic stained glass windows. I gasped at the same time that Lily, Mia, and to my surprise, even Severus did, all of us in a state of wonderment. I still remember being eight years old and wondering if I would ever get to see this sight, and my disappointment on the day when I was eleven came around and I realized I never would. We got up to the entrance hall, all of us standing around in a sea of black robes and multi-colored hair. I looked up just as Professor McGonagall in all her harsh yet motherly glory came out to greet us.

"Listen up, children, in a moment you will pass through these doors and join your fellow classmates. However before you sit, you will all be sorted into your Houses. During the year your house will be like your family, your triumphs shall win you points, and any rule breaking and you shall lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points shall win the House Cup. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I wish you all luck, follow me."

I took a deep breath and squeezed Mia's hand one final time before letting go and leading us into the Great Hall.

Nothing in the world, not seven books, eight movies, or even a theme park, could have prepared me for seeing the real Great Hall, the enchanted sky even more brilliant in real life than any green screen could do justice. The stars twinkled as if I were truly outside staring up at them, and I knew, I knew in that moment this was where I belonged, this was home.

We stopped and waited as the Sorting Hat did its song and dance, Mia and I both rolling our eyes at its rhyming song. Finally the first name was called, the hat sorting a boy named Anthony Abbot into Ravenclaw. Then Sirius was called and the hat seemed to take great pride in announcing Gryffindor. The entire Slytherin table was the only one absent of clapping as the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black became the first Gryffindor of its line. Mia and I clapped loudly and proudly just as James did.

We listened as a pretty, yet oddly familiar looking girl named Alice Brown got sorted into Gryffindor. By the time Remus had been called, there was four new Slytherins, three new Ravenclaws, including a young blonde girl who looked strangely enough like Luna Lovegood. After Remus got into Gryffindor, Frank went up and became one as well, then a Marlene McKinnon became a Ravenclaw, and an Alexandra Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin. I couldn't help but wonder when Malfoy had acquired a sister but dismissed it because as before I knew it, it was Mia's turn.

I watched as McGonagall said, "Patton, Hermione", and for the first time I looked up to the staff table and saw my father there, staring at me. He winked right before the hat touched Mia's head and then shouted, "Gryffindor!" I smiled as it did, and clapped proudly as the Gryffindor table became silent once again and then I heard my name, "Patton, Rowena."

There were whispers, no doubt because of my first name. You can't come to Hogwarts with one of the founders' names and not end up in their house.

I made my way up to the stool, took a seat and waited until the hat hit my head and I heard the hat's voice inside my head.

"Ahh, what do we have here? Balancing between two worlds and sitting in the middle of time itself. It seems the great Raven has finally returned to Hogwarts."

I felt chills go down my spine as I remembered the words I heard yesterday: No-one is more powerful than the great Raven. "Returned, what do you mean returned, and who is Raven? I'm not her," I say in my mind, trying to get the hat to realize that I am not the same person as the Raven.

"Not yet you aren't; you need to be molded to become such a great and powerful sorceress."

"I wish to be in Gryffindor with my sister, so you can get this show on the road," I think, trying now to get the hat to hurry up, as I could tell by the stares I was receiving, this was taking a long time.

"Yes, my child, you certainly are brave and strong. Not many could live their lives thinking this place didn't exist, only to end up in the very place you think make-believe, but it is not your courage and strength that needs to be tested and molded."

I start thinking quickly and say, "Fine, Ravenclaw, put me in my family's house and be done with this, you old leather bag!"

I knew I wasn't a Hufflepuff. God forbid I end up in this place only to end up as a Hufflepuff!

The hat agreed. "Oh no, no, my dear you are not Hufflepuff-bound, there are too many lies you must tell to be in the house of the loyal and true. Yes, it's true you have the brains to be in Ravenclaw, and even the thirst for knowledge, but it's not where you belong this time."

What, if not Ravenclaw, and not Hufflepuff… No, no, I was screaming NO in my head as I heard, "Slytherin!"

I felt sick as I heard the unmistakable voice of Mia shout "No" as well. However when I looked up, I realized the room was quiet, and only the Slytherins and my father were clapping. I looked around, seeking my sister's eyes and found them just as wide and shocked as my own. The second our eyes connected, I heard, "That can't be! How could that stupid old leathery bag do this!'

I wanted to laugh but realized she was not speaking aloud, that somehow I was hearing Mia's thoughts in my head, which shocked me. However, I wasn't truly worried about that as I made my way over to the Slytherin table, many of whom were still clapping, none more loudly than my father. In fact, he was standing and clapping more proudly than I had even seen him do in my whole life. And even though I was happy to have made him proud, I couldn't help but think I had just been fed to the snakes.

I was just about to sit down when I heard, "Did you just say you were fed to the snakes?"

I turned and looked over to where Mia was sitting and watched as a wicked smile crossed her face.

"You can hear me too?"

I nodded my head slightly and took a seat next to a platinum blond hair girl who turned, her golden eyes twinkling at me as she said, "Alexandra Malfoy." Although her eyes twinkled much like Dumbledore's, her face wore indifference like a mask.

"How is this happening, Rorie, how can we communicate? How could that poor excuse of enchanted hat place you with the… The Snakes!"

I didn't have an answer for Mia as I looked at Alexandra's outstretched hand, and then to the young man sitting across from us, whose face held a small scowl, his platinum blonde hair leaving no question as to who he was. Lucius Malfoy was watching me and his sister, but his stare somehow didn't scare me, and I returned the best stare my mother could have taught me as I looked back at him. His scowl dropped away, and he turned back to the front just in time for Arabella Yantzi and Giuseppe Zabini to be added to Slytherin.

"Don't worry about him, he's just being a big brother. Wants me to make the right alliances and all that drivel," Alexandra whispered to me as Dumbledore made his customary welcome back speech.

"Are you alright, I saw Malfoy staring at you."

I look up and over to my sister and think, "Nothing I can't handle, Mia, don't worry. The hat said I needed to be in Slytherin. And as to why we can speak telepathically, I have no clue. But I'm not going to look a gift hippogriff in the mouth and complain."

It's true, we had thought of making Protean Charm diaries to use during class or when we needed to plan in secret, but this was so much better. I didn't say more as Snape was pushed from down the table by the pure-blood boys and down towards me. "Alright, Severus?"

The boy's scowl grew deeper as I said his name, and then he said, "I'm fine, now mind your own business." He had never said whether he was a Muggle-born or half-blood, and although I knew he was a half-blood, I had to ask, "What was their problem?"

Alexandra looked over to us, and blushed when she looked at Snape, and then Snape blinked at her clearly oblivious to the cause of her porcline cheeks' sudden color. "It's nothing, I wanted to be with Evans." I watch him tilt his head and see Lily sitting next to Mia across the hall from us, the Ravenclaw table in-between us. Lily smiled at the both of us and we heard a sneer come from my right down the table.

"You're a Slytherin now, you don't associate with blood traitors, Mud-bloods, and least of all Gryffindors!" The voice was chilling and could only come from one person: the girl had long black hair that fell in waves down her back, and hard cold dark blue eyes. I knew it was Bellatrix but waited for her to introduce herself as such.

However, I wasn't going to allow her to belittle me just because I was a first year, and then I heard my sister's voice, "Don't you even think about it, she may not be the crazy Death Eater I knew yet. But that doesn't mean she's not well on her way to being that woman, so ignore whatever she just said. You're a Slytherin now, act like it."

I was shocked at her harshness, and even her acceptance of our having to do this on our own. Our being in separate houses meant I would never be close to the Marauders, at least not in the way she will be, and worst of all, I won't be close to Lily, whom I'll have to convince to go along with my plan.

I see Snape look at me and I close my eyes and say, "Forgive me, but I don't think we've been introduced. I am Rowena Patton, and you are?"

Bellatrix's eyes widened, as if not knowing who she was a sin against Salazar Slytherin himself, and then she said, "Bellatrix Black, I'd say it's a pleasure but with your sister being a Gryffindor…"

I turned to face her fully and, with the harshest smile I could muster, say, "I have no sister, I am exactly where I belong. Clearly blood doesn't stomp out stupidity as it should, seeing as your cousin is now one of them as well." I let her know I may not have known her, but I knew her family.

She smirks approvingly, and says, "You have spirit, firstie, you might want to watch that around here."

I blinked slowly at her and then gave the simplest of head nods in acceptance of her words.

Soon the feast was over and Dumbledore was introducing the staff; much was the same as in the books, with Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Vector, and Slughorn still teaching their respective classes. However when Dumbledore came to a tall but handsome man on the end with dark brown hair lusciously styled to look as if he had only run a hand through it. And he had the darkest blue eyes I had ever seen; they almost looked black until the candlelight reflected in them and the blue stood out. He looked refined but barely even thirty years old, if he was even that old. "This will be your History of Magic Professor starting this year: Professor Elijah Mikaelson."

It was then that I was glad I had already swallowed my pumpkin juice, for the name Elijah Mikaelson was the last name I ever thought I would hear, especially here. Professor Mikaelson smiled and gave a small nod to the students, and some of the girls at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables almost fell out of their seats swooning. Even some of the older girls at the Slytherin table took notice, and one girl at the very end was actually fanning herself with a small Slytherin crest embroidered flip fan.

However, as much as I wanted to swoon for the mere fact that this Elijah Mikaelson looked uncannily like Daniel Gilles, a famous actor in my world, the fact that Elijah was a fictional character from a whole other story and universe was catching me off-guard.

I looked up at my father and then over to Elijah, and my father just smiled as if this was fine, as if having a thousand year old vampire teach HOM was perfectly reasonable. I mean I know that out of all the Mikaelson siblings, Elijah was the most honorable and reasonable, but that doesn't make him Hogwarts Professor reasonable. I was still trying to work out all the details in my head when Alexandra nudged me.

"Come on. We're to follow my brother and Black, they're prefects."

I was getting up and following her as I heard the smooth as silk, yet still low voice of Lucius Malfoy say, "This way, Slytherin first years!"

The twenty or so first years newly sorted into Slytherin all assembled at the stairs before the dungeons.

"Okay, Firsties, first things first. This is the entrance to the dungeons where you will not only have classes but also live for the next seven years. Our great founder Salazar Slytherin designed the passages in the dungeons to confuse and confound anyone who is not a Slytherin, so don't expect to bring any other houses down here. If they go past the fork that separates the dorm from the potions and Defense classrooms they may find themselves wandering around until someone finds them."

Shocked, I stay quiet. I had no idea that the dungeons had that kind of protection, but then again my father wouldn't have given away all of Hogwarts' secrets to people without magic.

"Next, memorize this course for it will be the most direct way to the common room entrance," I heard Bellatrix voice ring out as we wound our way into the deepest parts of Hogwarts.

We stopped in front of a portrait of a beautiful woman dressed in an elegant dark green dress robe, her long black hair pulled severely into a bun atop her head. She looked down on us and said, "This the new batch I see." No one gasped, for everyone as pure-blood children had one or more talking portraits hanging in their homes.

"Welcome to Slytherin House my little snakes. I am Broomhilda Slytherin, Salazar's wife, and I hide the entryway to your saving grace. Behind my portrait lies the Slytherin Library, in here you will find every book in Hogwarts' Library along with many that are not. I must forewarn you though, there is no Restricted Section in Slytherin's library for everything we do is always restricted. Use it wisely and you shall succeed, share my secrets and you will spend your life doing dirty deeds. The books may not all be safe but inside these walls nothing will harm you, not even the books. To gain access you must say our password my family's motto, ' Toujours Purs' and I shall always answer. Now Bella, Lucius, take them on."

I blinked, a Slytherin Library, as in that's why no one ever saw Slytherins in the library as they had their own. I was giddy at the prospect but also wary of telling Mia all about it. I shuffle along with the rest of my class until we come to a seemingly blank wall and watch as Lucius says, "Alright, step up one at a time as we must key your magical signature into the door. Once that has happened, you will all be able to always find your way through the dungeons, and with one tap of your wands you will be able to enter the common room."

So one at a time we all stepped up to the wall and going last, I pressed my hand to the wall and felt a small flash of heat. Then the wall moved aside so we could all enter the Slytherin common room. All the walls were made of black brick and every piece of furniture was black stained wood and the fire was burning green giving the whole common room an ominous look.

"Okay, girls, follow me. Boys, you will follow Lucius."

I watched as Snape fallowed by Zabini, Rowel, Lestrange (the younger brother), McNair, Nott, Crouch JR, Greengrass, Parkinson, and Bulstrode. All left, following behind Lucius, and it felt rather ironic as I watched the future Death Eaters leave following behind the soon to be ringleader of the inner circle.

Up ahead of me, Bellatrix was waiting impatiently as she said, "Okay, girls, dorms are up these stairs and to the right, prefects get their own rooms and they are all to the left in case you need to find any of us and by find any of us I mean don't find me. You room three to a room and first up is Yantzi , Malfoy, and Patton. Through the first door, down the hall you have Allgri…"

I didn't hear her finish as I walked into the opulent room that would house the three of us for the next seven years. My trunk had already been placed in front of my bed, along with my cage housing Raven. I opened it, and she gave a shrill hoot letting me know to never place her in the cage again.

I laughed when all the girls turned around and saw Raven, their mouths dropping, and it was Yantzi who recovered first and in a strong smooth deep Italian voice, she said, "You have a phoenix as a familiar? I thought only Dumbledore had one, my grandmother says only the truly powerful can bond with a phoenix."

I smile and say, "I guess that's true, but I don't think I'm anything special but Raven definitely is." I hold out my arm so that she perches on it so the girls can get a closer look at her blue and orange coloring.

"She's very beautiful, Patton. It is a she, right?"

I laugh at Alexandra's question and smile while realizing everyone was going to be calling me Patton from now on, deciding that among my roommates that needed to change. "Yes Raven's a girl, and please, both of you call me Rowena."

Alexandra smiled and so did Yantzi as she says, "Arabella but please call me Aria."

I shake the girls' hands and turn to Alexandra, as she says, "Alexandra please, as everyone is going to be calling me Malfoy, and I'd like to be able tell if you're talking to me or my brother."

We all laugh at that, and I realize that despite the fact that Alexandra was a Malfoy, she was nothing like Lucius, and even more nothing like Draco, making me want to know how she could be related to them.

After we all talked and wondered about what classes would be like in the morning, and whether or not I should talk to my Gryffindor sister, Alexandra said, "I think we need to get something out in the open amongst us roommates. I mean we are stuck with each other for the next seven years, so in here this is sanctuary, no matter what's going on here or at our homes, this room in Hogwarts is our haven. We will be honest with one another and always help one another. Slytherin is all about making alliances and my first shall be with the ones who sleep in the beds next to me."

Aria and I both second her comment, before quieting to allow her to go on.

"And I don't hate Muggle-borns, even if my father wishes I did, however he nor my brother will ever know I don't. I heard what you said about your sister, Rowena, and if you mean that then I understand, but if you only said that to protect yourself and your sister then I understand that as well, and I will help you protect her the best I can. The same goes for you, Aria; I saw you talking to that Hufflepuff girl when we were on the train. My mother always said you can't let your family history determine who you become, just like Sirius Black obviously isn't, and like him, as of right now, none of us are who we will become. However, unlike him, I strongly believe in not entirely burning bridges, as you never know when there might be a river you need to cross."

Aria and I both just stared at Alexandra but it was in that moment that I realized Alexandra Malfoy was never going to be a Death Eater.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Hogwarts, Hermione was making her way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Would you get a look at this, Sirius, the stairs are moving!" I heard James say as we all climbed up the stairs behind a young Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a girl I had no idea who she was except for her name, Margaret Chang, although I suspected she might be related to Cho. All of the first years were looking over the stairs and waving to the portraits as we passed but I was in a daze. I was back at Hogwarts, yet I wasn't who I really am. Hermione Granger wasn't born yet, and even still I was not the Hermione Granger born to this world.

I looked up just in time to see the Fat Lady portrait and heard the password was 'Harmony'. We walked in and, for the first time in almost two years, I was finally home, the Gryffindor common room looking exactly as I remembered it, from the deep red drapes to all the gold accents and the roaring fireplace and the seats that crowded the front of it.

I followed as Margret Chang told us about our dorm rooms and how each year we would go up a level in the tower. Then she led myself, Alice Brown, Lily Evans, and Mary Macdonald into a room while the other four girls in our year followed Chang off to their room. When the door shut behind us, Alice and Mary introduced themselves to me as they had sat with Lily at the feast and were by now well acquainted. I smiled at them while pulling Cleo out of her cage and letting her roam her new quarters.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Hermione Patton," I say, shaking their hands and then turning, right as Mary asked, "Was that your sister that ended up in Slytherin?"

This girl reminded me strongly of Lavender Brown and, the scary thing was I was almost certain that Alice was Lavender's actual relative, the girl was already asking questions without tact.

"Yes, Rowena's my twin sister and not up for discussion." I hope my firm statement will put an end to the conversation, however Mary it seemed couldn't stop once she got going.

"And did that Potter boy say you all were cousins?"

I roll my eyes with my back turned to them and turn back, right as Lily says, "Oh come on, Mary, you can't just ask people about their family trees. Plus it's late, and we have our first day of classes tomorrow!"

The spunk in her voice brought a smile to my face as I remembered my first night in the dorms with Parvati and Lavender. remembering their squeals of delight at having the famous Harry Potter in the same house as them, and how I told them we should all sleep to be well rested for the coming classes.

Alice and Mary each moaned at having to go to sleep but shuffled into the bathroom to change for bed; I was the last to go in and when they all came out, we wished each other goodnight.

Lying in my bed, I was wondering exactly how my sister was doing when I heard, "Mia?" I smiled, glad that the link that we had wasn't just some random one off.

"Yes, Rorie, what's wrong? Is everything okay in the dungeons?" I asked, worried Bellatrix might have started more trouble once they weren't in the Great Hall, considering she was a prefect. Clearly Dumbledore in this time was just as loony as in the books.

"No, I'm fine. I'm rooming with Yantzi and Malfoy. Did Lucius have a sister in the books, maybe they mentioned it but I overlooked it if they did."

I had always thought the Malfoys only had one child, a male heir, and that was it. "No, Malfoy had no sister. but I heard her name called before McKinnon. Why?"

I felt a mental shrug, which shocked me, I could actually feel her movements.

Whatever this link is that we have is extremely strong, I was thinking this as she said, "She's my roommate like I said, just wondering. Also I don't think you or the boys should ever try coming down to the Slytherin dungeons. They're jinxed so that anyone not keyed into Slytherin will get lost for days in a never-ending maze. Also don't mention it but there's a Slytherin Library down here as well. Things might get easier, considering there's said, to be restricted books in there."

Now I was shocked, a maze in the dungeons, that's not possible, and I would have known if there was a library - it would have been in Hogwarts: A History, but then again I had to remind myself that my favorite book might well be different in this world, and gave myself a reminder to check it out of the library as soon as possible.

"Well, that's news to me, I'm glad. That means the Slytherins weren't cheating but studying in secret - how very... sneaky." I could feel Rorie's laughter in my head and said, "I wonder what the classes will be like..." I heard her yell and winced. "Ouch, Rorie, you don't have to yell, what's wrong?"

"History of Magic, our teacher's a vampire… the Original Vampire actually. It had slipped my mind when we were taken into the dungeons but now, now I remember. Elijah Mikaelson is from a family of vampires. It's all a story much like HP in my world but I never thought it could be real."

I sit up and think, "Vampire? but that's not possible. I saw him do magic, Rorie. At dinner he made his pumpkin juice turn to wine . I don't think he thought anyone saw it but I did, and I know vampires can't do magic. So it must not be the same person."

I could tell this revelation had no effect on Rorie as she said, "Yea… But I don't trust it, just the fact that he's here and looks just like the actor who plays his character on the TV show is unnerving, and we should just keep a look out."

I nodded, before I said, "I agree, we can't be too careful, you know co-

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

I laughed as Rorie shouted out Moody's words before I could. "Exactly Rorie, constant vigilance. Now go to bed it's your first day of classes in morning!"

I felt her excitement and joy as she said, "Finally, night Mia," and I laughed again before saying, "Night, Rorie, and welcome to Hogwarts."


	6. Chapter 6 ( Teaser)

Hey, ok so this is chapter 6 this is just a first day teaser there is so much more but I felt you guys had waited long enough!

JKR owns everything HP and sadly not me or any of us.

CH 6.

My morning was not staring off the way I wanted. " Black!" I screamed racing across the common room, I had woken up later then I had all summer and just knew I had missed breakfast. It just so happened that my room mates despite our pledge to have each others backs the night before decided not to wake me. Id only been awaken by the shouting of Mia in my head as she was wondering why I wasn't at the Slytherin table for breakfast. So in a heated hurry I washed and dressed in my Slytherin robes, not even taking a chance to admire the school uniform I had been mimicking in Gryffindor red and gold for Halloween every year since I was eight.

As I came down the stairs rushing I saw Bellatrix Black and knew she would be able to point me to my fathers quarters, so that if anything I could get my time table for classes. She had just been about to exit when she heard her name and turned, however with a scowl she said " Didn't I say last night firstie, that if you have a problem not to talk to me?" It took every bit of self control not to whip out my wand and hex the girl standing in front of me. So instead I smiled brightly like the eleven year old I was supposed to be and pretended to stutter " I I I , wanted to know where my fathers rooms were." Bellatrix looked me over once and said " Yea, and what's in it for me? Hmmm." I blinked surprised, was she actually attempting to barging with the child of her head of house, did this women know no bounds! "House points for showing your head of house's child to her father perhaps."

I paused thinking this could be interesting if I attempted to assert myself instead of playing the wounded puppy, my father is Head of House after all. " Or you could lose points for trying to bribe your head of house's kid just for directions… Your choice." I finish, with a slight smirk to my face nothing to write home to Malfoy about but a smirk all the same. I saw the flare of anger behind her eyes before she said " Right. You got some dragon balls on you firstie , follow me and keep up!" when she turned around to lead us out the common room I gave a quick one finger salute that would have gotten me in so much trouble from my mum had she been here to see it. Luckily she wasn't as I put my hand back down and followed one Bellatrix Black future death eater and Voldemorts groupie to my fathers quarter's.

We walked down a winding path way until we got to what they had shown us was the entrance to the defense class room Right outside it and just short of the door, Bellatrix turned and had I not been looking I would have ran straight into her. " Look Patton, I'm not sure if you know but Slytherin is different from every other house here at Hogwarts. We take care of our own, we handle our own business. We don't go running to our mummies and daddies when we have a problem. Got it, we have code what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin." I nearly bubbled over in laughter what was Slytherin house, Vegas. " And the next time you think it wise to threaten me you might find yourself sleeping in the black lake." She finished and was about to leave when I said " One thing Black before you go, I'm not scared of you or anyone else in Slytherin and it has nothing to do with my mummy or my daddy. I know all about Slytherin politics, my father is a Slytherin after all. So it would be wise of you not threaten me because as you said Slytherins handle their own." I saw her hand twitch and felt my wand in my pocket ready to protect myself if need be, I don't care if I'm a first year or not I was not going to let Bellatrix treat me like a punk.

Before Bellatrix could mutter a curse I heard my fathers voice " Rowena, where were you? Breakfast is almost over, and Miss Black don't you have a great hall to be patrolling before class?" my father had explained that the teachers didn't eat breakfast at the heads table only did they eat there during lunch and dinner. Giving the prefects the job of keeping the students in line during breakfast. This also explained how the Marauders practically got away with murder most of the time. I smiled at my father " no, I forgot to set an alarm professor. I had Just asked Black to help me find you."

I smile innocently and watch as my father raises a skeptical eyebrow and then looks over to an oddly innocent looking Bellatrix while saying " Well then five points to Slytherin for helping a fellow student Miss Black." I watched Bellatrix beam at my father while saying " thank You Professor." Before she bolted toward the top of the dugons. As soon as her foot steps could no longer be heard my father rounded on me. " What were you thinking provoking her like that Rowena!" Slightly taken aback by the harshness in my fathers voice, I took a step back and said " I was only making it known I wouldn't be walked over even if you weren't the head of house, father gosh." I say in a placating tone in an attempt to quell my fathers obvious fear of me getting hurt by one Bellatrix Black. " No you weren't Rowena you were poking the sleeping dragon and hoping it spit fire!"

My fathers eyes nearly bulged as he spoke and I knew not to speak as he continued. " I did not break every rule known to the wizarding world to bring you back to this time. All for you to die at the hands of a fifth year Bellatrix Lestrange as a firstie! You will mind your manors and heed Bellatrix's warning Rowena. Don't try to play hero, and please for the love of all things Salazar Slythrin do not provoke any of the future Death eaters! Your only job as of now is to learn all the things I taught you practically now, your not here to jump straight into the fray and make a name for yourself. You're a First year Act like one!"

With that he handed me my time table and said " you've missed breakfast and have three minutes to get to your first class which is History of Magic, I suggest you get a move on as its on the other side of the castle fifth floor." I was gob smacked, my father had just read me the rite and left. I watched his billowing professor robes as they flew behind him much in the way that its describe Snapes did. In a fowl mood I read my time table and saw that we worked on a block schedule. Meaning on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I took my History of Magic class, Transfiguration, Flying and DADA. While on Tuesdays , and Thursdays I had Charms, Potions, Astronomy, and Herbology.

I Wiped my hand down my face and spoke to Mia in my head as I made my way to class " What's your first class please tell me its HOM." There's a pause and silence before I hear " what! No, I have Charms first its with the Hufflepuffs." I groan and say " great just great, well please tell me that you have Trans and DADA after that right?" there was another long pause as I made my way into the HOM classroom and took a seat next to Alexandra giving her the serious evil eye as I heard " Yes and yes, except after that I have HOM." I almost groaned out loud but caught myself and said " Meet me in the library at lunch we can compare timetables then, Have fun Mia." I heard a quick ok and then a chuckle before silence reigned in my head once again.

I was just about to elbow Alexandra when Elijah Mikealson walked up the aisle between the desk and turned to face us. It was the first time I got a real good look at him and boy was he fine! I had to keep my mouth from hanging open at the sight of a Daniel Giles look alike standing before me. "Good morning my little Snakes and Eagles, and welcome to your very First History of Magic class." Everyone responded with the customary good morning professor, and I watched as Professor Mikealson's eyes roamed the classroom until they landed on me and watched his intense dark ocean blue eyes bear into me as if he was trying to see into my soul. However half a second later his eyes roamed over to the desk in front of me housing Snape and the only boy who would sit next to him Rowel. " Who can tell me the importance of the History of Magic?" It seemed that he was going to start off easy, my father had always taught me the history of the wizard world and for the most part I thought he was just making it up as he went along, now having gone over my HOM first year book, I realize it had all been fact.

A small blonde girl with hair as light as spun gold raised her hand and said " Because it is important to know where we came from to know where we are going?" she phrased it like a question but the smile on our professors face told us she had answered correctly " Five points to Ravenclaw Miss-" " Boxxin, Pandora Boxxin sir." I looked at the girl and couldn't believe it that had to be Luna's mother, her eyes were beyond enchanting and the far away look her eyes could only be rivaled by one Luna Lovegood. "Thank you Miss Boxxin. Now, I'm sure all of you know who I am…" There was a few snickers that came from not only the Ravenclaws but the Slytherins and I wondered if I had maybe judged to quickly as to who he was. I mean in my time/world I guess he's a fictional character who's a thousand year old vampire, but then again in my world Hogwarts doesn't exist either.

" Wonderful! However, for those of you who don't, I am Professor Elijah Mikealson one of the four original Vampire hybrids." I balked and nearly choked when he spoke and felt Alexandra patting my back to help me as I gave her a look of gratitude. So he was an original vampire, but hybrid? Does that mean he's a werewolf like Klaus too? Just as I was thinking this the grey lady of Ravenclaw floated into the room. " 'Lijah my dear I hope I haven't missed much, peeves seems to be doing his customary back to school drenching's."

I laughed remembering the antics the poltergeist got up to in the books, especially when he was going after umbridge. " Not at all dear sister I was just informing the class on my own history before I started about the school." The grey lady smiled and looked out on all of us until her eyes landed on mine and a smirk filled her face as she said " the hat didn't lie it seems."

I felt my face flush and then Snape and Alexandra both look over to me as I shrug faining indifference. However from the look that Helena Ravenclaw was giving me it was almost as if she knew me. " As I was saying before, My name is Elijah Mikealson but it wasn't always. I was once Elijah Slytherin, second eldest son of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin." It was at that point that I nearly fainted. " Miss Patton, are you alright do I Need to send you to the hospital wing?" I hadn't realized but my inner thoughts had been spoken out loud as I nearly screamed " NOOOOOO" embarrassed beyond belief I smiled and said " no professor, I just umm well surprised." Professor Mikealson smiles at me and say's

" I would assume so, for most do not know that my mother and father married and had seven children. The only child of note could be the founder of your line Miss Patton, my youngest brother Henrick." The second he said Henrick's name I nearly had another conniption but kept composure this time and blushed as I said " Yes I know of Henrick Patton, I just wasn't aware he was a Slytherin as well." The class now silent and fully engrossed in our professor and I's conversation waited with bated breath for him to continue. " well that is why you are here, that is why you are all here. In this class this year you will learn all about the founders, their diffences and their commonality's. You will find in this class that history as you know it is not always what it seems, and that for the most part history is only ever written by the victors. Seldom do the stories of the losers get told with factuality and that my children is why I am here. For you see I am the only person alive today save for my three siblings who have lived the History we will be discussing in this year and the coming years. So without further a due I will introduce you to my half sister Helena Ravenclaw."

The gray lady floated to the top of the room looking over us and I wondered just what she would be telling us. It seemed that despite professor Mikelsons unfortunate or fortunate I guess depending on who you asked, vampirism the class was enthralled and I had to admit, my fear had been somewhat abated as Lady Ravenclaw as she wished to be called began her story. " as most of you all know Hogwarts was founded by four people, what most do not know is that these four people were siblings…" despite the gross factor I decided to listen in this was something that was never mentioned in the books my father wrote when speaking of the founders of Hogwarts.

" I know you all must think Slytherin some horrible fiend to marry his sister, however my mother and Godric were the only ones born as full blooded sister and brother. Salazar was my grandmothers Step-child, and Helga had the same father as Godric and Rowena. Lord Patton was a fickle man he thought it a curse to have daughters and when my mother was born he quickly annulled his marriage to Glorina patton who then married Lord Danver a Muggle who had fallen in love with the heartbroken Glorina. Lord Danvers had a son Salazar who was born him and his late wife Cassia who also was Muggle. When Lord Patton found out that his ex-wife had remarried he cursed her barren so that no heirs or even daughters would come of the marriage to a filthy muggle." It was at this point that a few Slytherins chuckled and a few Ravenclaws looked ashamed. " Our mother and Uncles were close in age and when Lord Patton died of mysterious causes they decided to all come together to help their ageing mother. Helga was but seventeen being the youngest and a love child between lord Patton and one of his Muggle servants. It was then that they all realized that Salazar like themselves had magical powers. However Salazar had seen what sorcers could do and wanted nothing to do with magic and nearly left his siblings alone, until my mother came to him making him see reason. She says it was then that he started to fall in love with her."

" Are you trying to tell us that Salazar Slytherin was a Mud-blood?" Barty Crouch JR nearly screamed and his outrage was mimicked by the majority of the Slytherins with the exception of myself Aria, Alexandra and most surprisingly Snape. I watched as Lady Ravenclaw cut her eyes toward the table with Crouch and Nott and and said "are you calling me a liar Snake?"

the class instantly quitted as the harsh yet calm voice echoed around the room, silence reigned as Nott and crouch each thought of what the repercussions of calling the grey lady a liar was. When Professor Mikelson spoke up. " It is funny you say that mister-" crouch looked up and said " Crouch sir, Barty Crouch Jr." " Yes, Mr. Crouch it is funny as I said because my father did not consider himself a Mud-blood as you so eloquently said but as a pure-blood. However I believe his reasons for calling himself such are far from the reason I would think you call yourselves that. My father was indeed a muggle-born wizard now weather you believe that or not is not any consequence to me, however it will be on your history of magic end of the year exam so I expect you to know it. Now as I was saying as a Muggle-born my father consider his magic pure, un tainted by generations of magical blood. Which is what happens when Pure-bloods never mate with anyone but pure-bloods the magic becomes diluted and muddied, ergo why my father often referred to his step siblings as Mud-bloods."

Professor Mikelson continued his lecture with many a interruptances namely form Rowel, or Nott. However with a stern look from Lady Ravenclaw much like Crouch their interruptions soon became silence. By the time class ended we had gotten all the way up to the actually founding of Hogwarts and how it was because of the lack in magical education of Muggle-born witches and Wizards that Hogwarts was born. It shocked me but yet gave me new understanding as to why Salazar only wanted Pure-blood students to attend Hogwarts. It had nothing to do with making sure magic stayed pure or even keeping filthy muggles away, but everything to do with making sure non magic family's children still learned to become great wizards like himself.

I was on my way to Transfiguration when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a smiling Mia standing behind me. She quickly hugged me while saying " What happed in HOM I heard you scream and I nearly dropped my feather in Charms! However I didn't want to keep you from class so didn't say anything." She takes on a pensive look and I say " oh nothing, I just found out that our HOM Professor MR. Original Vampire is also Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaws child, not to mention! The craziness he was spewing the entire lecture. He clearly had no idea he was talking to SLytherin's or if he did, he only did it to rile them up." We were walking down the transfiguration hallway as I explained everything that Professor Mikelson and his half sister Lady Ravenclaw talked about when we heard

" PATTON!"

Mia and both turned around at the sound of our last name, only to see Lucius Malfoy strolling towards us a calm gait to his walk yet a determined look on his face. When he got to us he gave my sister a loathing look he clearly only kept for Gryffindor's and said " I have to say its easier to know which is which by your robes, albeit I'm sure your father would have rather your sister been a Ravenclaw then a blood- traitorous Gryffindor." I could feel Mia's anger radiate off her and placed a calming hand on her back as I said

" I'm sure that is exactly what you think Malfoy, but did you have a reason for keeping me from making it to class or did you only come to insult an 11 year old girl." I watched the fifteen year old Lucius Malfoy's translucent eyebrows raise as he realized id just told him off and with a smirk that had it been on Draco id might have actually swooned said " trust me if I wanted to insult a 11 year old you would know it, Patton. However no I'm hear to tell you I know about your spat with Bella this morning and that if you have anymore problems with her, you come to me. We Slytherins have to stick together, and she can be a bit much at times." It was my turn to smirk while raising a perfectly arched eyebrow and said " thanks Malfoy, however I doubt I should have anymore problems with the elder Black, and even if my father has given me free range to as she so eloquently put it this morning handle my own as Slytherin's tend to do."

I could feel my magic crackle against my hair and hadn't meant to but felt an extreme rush of hate at the fact that anyone would think I need protecting. I may look like a 11 year old but I was older than Lucius and knew more spells then I could say in one go. Lucius took a slight step back when my hair crackled and said " Of course Patton, just know you have backup." With that he turned and left, along with the sound of the warning bell. Mia and I both took off as I heard in my head "what the hell Rorie! I told you not to even talk to Bellatrix!"

I winced at the sound of Mia's raised voice in my head and the anger she was pushing through our new found link. I sighed as we took the last two seats in the back while thinking

" God you sound just like Father, I am not am Imbecile Hermione! I may not have practical experience in doing magic but the theory I have down pack. I know wand movements and incantations that would cause Voldemort to be giddy! I will not have her treat me as less than what I am because she think me a Ickle ickle firstie!"

I shout through our line and look over to see Mia glaring at me as she says " Fine, we will finish this at lunch!" with that said we both tuned into McGonagall's class. When it came time for us to turn our matchsticks into needles, it was Mia and I who got it on the first try earning both Slytherin and Gryffindor house points when we both accomplished turning it back in the first try I saw James high five Mia and then stick his tongue out at me which while McGonagall was helping Frank and her back was turned earned James a one finger salute. Class continued on much in this way until the bell ended and McGonagall said "Your first assignment is to write a two foot essay on the theory of Transfiguration. Well done and I expect even better next time, you are dismissed."


End file.
